Wirtualna Seria 5 Odcinek 3 Niebo w Sierpniu
by HermitsUnited
Summary: Najtrudniejsze jest oczekiwanie. Ale ktoś nadal walczy. Nadchodzi czas wielkich zmian. Gwiazdy spadają na ziemię. Czy zwiastują katastrofę, czy ratunek? Jak daleko posunie się Doktor, aby ocalić Donnę Noble?
1. Dzień jak codzień

_Poddałam się, nikt nie komentuje. Trudno. Może ktoś choć przeczyta =D. A jest to odcinek 3 Wirtualnej Serii 5. Poprzedzają go:_

_1 - Czas Zaprzyszły_

_2 - Sztuka Niepamięci_

_Oczywiście, że nie mam żadnych praw do Doktora Who. Nie czerpię też żadnych zysków z tego fan fiction, poza, oczywiście, niepomierną przyjemnością przebywania we Whoszechświecie =D_

* * *

**DOKTOR WHO**

_WIRTUALNA SERIA 5 – ODCINEK 3_

**NIEBO W SIERPNIU**

* * *

**.1. Dzień jak codzień**

* * *

Wysoki stołek barowy znalazł w jednym z niezliczonych pomieszczeń, pełnych kurzu, gruzu i pajęczyn, rozrzuconych wzdłuż bocznych korytarzy. Nie miał pojęcia, kto przytaszczył stołek do Osi. Podejrzewał Owena. Nie miało to znaczenia, ponieważ siedząc na stołku mógł wygodnie zaglądać do wnętrza sarkofagu Donny. Z jedną nogą na siatkowej podłodze, drugą stopą wspartą o podnóżek stołka, z rękoma zatopionymi w kieszeniach i z kołnierzem płaszcza uniesionym w obronie przed chłodem, wydychał białe obłoczki pary, patrząc w dół, przez grube szkło pokrywy, na uśpioną kobietę w lodowatej trumnie.

Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Tym bardziej, że szło tu o _jego własną_ reakcję, o jego odczucia. W ciągu minionych lat coraz jaśniej pojmował, że stał się chłodnym cynikiem, aroganckim bufonem, wyrachowanym egoistą, zimnym zabójcą. Nie był dobrym człowiekiem. Nie, ten przymiotnik nigdy do niego nie pasował – dobry. Odważny, sprytny, oddany sprawie, zaangażowany – tak. Ale nie _dobry_. Długie życie – niekończące się życie, sztucznie rozciągnięte w czasie, niczym odrobina masła rozsmarowana na zbyt dużej kromce chleba – w niczym mu nie pomogło. Wszystkie te śmierci; och, umierał tyle razy, ale nigdy nie umierał naprawdę. Seks bez orgazmu – takie było jego życie. Wraz z upływem lat tracił, tracił i tracił ludzi, na których mu zależało. A wraz z kolejnymi ludźmi gubił okruszyny serca. Coraz mniej uczuć do rozdania, więc coraz skrzętniej je ukrywał. Coraz zimniejszy. Coraz odleglejszy.

Och, Rose, nie przemyślałaś tego, moja laleczko. Moja ty śliczna, naiwna, głupiutka Rose. Gdybyś tylko wiedziała, że miewam sny, w których cię zabijam. Jakby twoja śmierć mogła przełamać ciążący nade mną czar. Złe sny. Och, sny, których jestem wart.

A teraz siedział na barowym stołku, otulony w gruby, wojskowy płaszcz, czując jak marzną mu stopy w wysokich butach, z diamentem łzy w wewnętrznym kąciku lewego oka i z grymasem niedowierzania na ustach.

Czy to jestem ja? Czy to wciąż jestem ja? W jaki sposób zdołałaś mnie zmienić? Wycisnęłaś łzy z kamienia, rozbiłaś szklany klosz nad tym skrawkiem mojego serca, który ocalał przez setki, tysiące lat.

Jest środa, druga połowa lipca, początek 21 stulecia; dzień jak codzień, poza tym, że kapitan Jack Harkness ma łzę w kąciku oka. Jeśli tego nie przetrwasz, jeśli umrzesz; nie – _kiedy_ umrzesz; to wszystko minie, odejdzie w niebyt, rozpłynie się w czasie. Kolejna zrzucona cuma. Nieco mniej łez w zanadrzu. Mniej wzruszeń. Mniej emocji. Mniej _człowieczeństwa_.

Dlatego nie _możesz_ umrzeć, Donno Noble! _Nie wolno ci umrzeć_!

Pod zaszronioną warstwą szkła jej twarz wydawała się nieprawdziwa, jak odlana z wosku. Drobne diody kontrolek umieszczonych pod szkłem od wewnątrz sarkofagu, rzucały zmienne, różnokolorowe plamki światła na jej blade policzki. Włosy Donny płonęły niczym korona supernowej wokół jej głowy na piankowej poduszce. Jej ręce, oplecione przezroczystymi rurkami, spoczywały we wgłębieniach materaca. Bose stopy. Pokrywała je warstewka szronu. Miała na sobie piżamę w kolorowe prążki. Jej klatka piersiowa trwała w bezruchu.

To nie jest komora hibernacyjna; dobrze to nazywamy, to jest _sarkofag_, to jest _skrzynia_, to jest...

_Trumna_.

Jack odrzucił głowę do tyłu i na moment przeniósł spojrzenie na mroczny sufit poza metalowymi kloszami zwieszających się zeń lamp. Samotna łza natychmiast przetoczyła się do zewnętrznego kącika oka i skorzystała z okazji, by umknąć na policzek – ciepła na zmarzniętej skórze. Jack odetchnął głęboko, zaciskając ukryte w kieszniach pięści.

Nie miał pojęcia, po co przychodził do Lodowni. Natręctwo równie bezcelowe jak liczenie płytek w chodniku. Nie pozwolił umieścić sarkofagu w komorze, pozostawił ją w Lodowni, pomiędzy zakurzonym sprzętami i ścianami pokrytymi przez rdzawe zacieki wody. I przychodził tu codziennie. A przecież jego uparta obecność niczego nie mogła zmienić. Dlatego nie odwiedzał Greya. Nigdy. Nie odwiedzał utraconego i odnalezionego brata. Umarło już tak wielu spośród jego ludzi, a on drwił sobie z cmentarzy, nagrobków i pamiątkowych ławek. Proch na wietrze, tylko ciemność po drugiej stronie, zapić, zapomnieć, zająć się życiem, podjąć bezduszną walkę o nowe więzi ze światem, oczarować nowych ludzi, wykorzystać ich, stracić, zapić i zapomnieć.

Donno Noble, śmieszna, pyskata, szlona Donno Noble, z jakiegoś obłąkanego powodu wyobraziłem sobie, że ty mnie zrozumiesz, że położysz mi rękę na sercu, pocałujesz mnie mocno i powiesz tych kilka słów, które mnie naprawią. Z jakiegoś powodu wyobraziłem sobie, że jesteś kluczem do Jacka Harknessa, moim ocaleniem.

Kiedy spotkał ją po raz pierwszy, nie pomyślał o niej nic miłego. Och, cyniczny Jack pomyślał, że Doktor najwyraźniej stracił to intensywne poczucie stylu, które wydawało się być jego wizytówką. Rose Tyler – przepiękna. Martha Jones – przepiękna. Donna Noble – krzyczący na cały głos przejaw utraty pewności siebie, tło, nudna, szara tapeta, którą omija się wzrokiem. Ludzie jak Donna byli wszędzie – tłum na ulicach, przechodnie na placu, bezimienne ofiary zbrodni. Od takich ludzi coraz bardziej się izolował; nie mieli nic wspólnego z _jego_ ludźmi, z _jego_ światem, z _jego_ cholerną, zadufaną w sobie, wykalkulowaną, zimną wspaniałością.

Więc co się zmieniło? Czemu przychodził tu codziennie i wpatrywał się w jej nieruchomą twarz, zafascynowany kształem jej ust, wąskiego nosa, cieniem długich rzęs na policzkach, drobnymi zmarszczkami w kącikach oczu? Co w niej dojrzał?

Doktora? Z pewnością. Była Donną Noble i była Władcą Czasu, była niezwykłym zbiegiem okoliczności, zrządzeniem losu. Ale Jack nie potrzebował dostrzegać w niej cienia Doktora. Miał oryginał. Niepotrzbna mu była kopia.

Siebie? Drażniące pytanie i niepokojąca odpowiedź, sugerująca własną małość i wielkość zarazem. Ale nieprawdziwa. Nie szukał siebie w innych istotach; czasami nienawidził samego siebie tak bardzo, że nigdy nie zdołałby pokochać odbicia.

Kobietę, która ocaliła świat? Rose ocaliła świat, Martha zrobiła to samo, Sarah Jane nigdy nie przestała ratować swojej planety. Każde z Dzieci Czasu dołożyło tę okruszynę poświęcenia i wiary ratując Ziemię – bohaterstwo w cynicznych oczach Jacka było zbyt zwyczajne, codzienne, by wzbudzać emocje.

A więc co? Dlaczego? Po co?

Od chwili, gdy znalazł ją nieprzytomną w domu jej matki w Chiswick, wciąż z odrobiną zakrzepniętej krwi w zagłębieniu przy skrzydełku nosa; odkąd podniósł ją z podwójnego łóżka w sypialni i zaniósł do Torchwoodowskiego SUV; odkąd zmierzył się z jej genialnym obłędem, z wewnętrzną siłą i kruchością – nie mógł przestać o niej myśleć. Odkąd złożył ją w lodowatej trumnie obiecując ratunek, a w głębi ducha _nie wierząc_, że ratunek jest możliwy, nie potrafił opuścić jej dłużej niż na dzień. Powtarzał sobie, że to nie było zdrowe. Powtarzał sobie, że z tym skończy. I codziennie wracał do Lodowni.

Może uwierzył, że jeśli zdoła ocalić Donnę Noble, ocali też samego siebie?

- Żadnych zmian?

Drgnął i obrócił się gwałtownie na barowym stołku. Harriet Jones, ubrana w elegancką zieloną garsonkę, skrzyżowała ręce na piersi w obronie przed zimnem.

- Nie zamierzałam cię przestraszyć, Kapitanie – oznajmiła. – Martha powiedziała, że tu cię znajdę. Wpuściłam się sama. Znam już drogę.

- Nie, żadnych zmian – westchnął. – Nie wiem nawet, czy mnie to cieszy, czy martwi.

Zatrzymała się obok i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Znajdziemy jakiś sposób, Jack – powiedziała ciepło. – _Musi_ być jakiś sposób.

- Nie. Nie musi.

- Och...

- Przepraszam, pani Premier. – Uśmiechnął się z przmusem i poklepał ją po czubkach palców. – Siedząc tu tracę dobre maniery. Powinniśmy być wdzięczni. Środki, jakie pompuje pani w Torchwood są nieocenioną pomocą. Ale... Zastanawiam się, czy Torchwood jest odpowiednim miejscem na poszukiwanie ratunku.

- Torchwood jest najlepiej przygotowane i wyposażone do takich działań – oznajmiła Harriet. – Tyle razy mierzyliście się z pozaplanetarnym zagrożeniem...

- W tym rzecz. – Jack wstał ze stołka, odgarniając poły płaszcza. – To nie jest zagrożenie. To nie jest wojna. Och, znamy się na wojnie, pani Premier, potrafimy godzić się z nieuniknionymi ofiarami. Dobrzy, mali żołnierze. Ale to nie jest wojna. To misja nadziei. A tego Torchwood nie ma w swoim zakresie obowiązków.

- Nonsens! Kapitanie Harkness, mówi pan jak człowiek, który potrafi wyłącznie zabijać. A to jest nonsens! Gdybym nie znała...

- Pani Premier, Torchwood wysyła do walki wypalonych wojną chłopców i poświęca ich w imię wyższego dobra. Już sam fakt, że Torchwood stopniuje dobro i zło, powienien wiele pani powiedzieć. Torchwood jest więzieniem i salą tortur. Torchwood częściej sięga po eutanazję niż oferuje uzdrowienie. Torchwood to broń Ziemi. Zawsze nią było. To wielkie działo wycelowane w gwiazdy, broniące przystępu wszystkiemu, co obce. Torchwood to ksenofobia i ksenocyd. Oto czym jest Torchwood.

Harriet cofnęła się nieco. Zdawało się, że jej twarz opadła, jakby przybyło jej dziesięć lat. Tylko jej oczy lśniły gniewnie w otoczce cieni zmęczenia.

- Przywołuję pana do porządku! – wyrzuciła. – Nie pora na użalanie się nad sobą!

- Ja nie...

- Tak, Torchwood jest bronią Ziemi; wiem o tym doskonale, gdyż sama jej kiedyś użyłam. Torchwood jest tarczą i mieczem tej planety. A to oznacza, że na panu spoczywa obowiązek poszukiwania drogi moralności.

- _Moralności_? Ha! – Jack szeroko rozłożył ramiona. – Jestem byłym oszustem, Harriet! Jedyną moralnością, jaką pojmowałem, była wierność samemu sobie i własnej wygodzie!

- To było dawno temu.

- Pod moim kierownictwem Torchwood pogrążało się w coraz głębszym mroku, a kiedy spróbowałem się nawrócić, straciłem dwójkę przyjaciół. Jakie ja mam kwalifikacje, by kogokolwiek ratować?

- Dość, Jack! – opuściła ramiona, zaciskając pięści. – Nikt z nas nie jest doskonały!

- Nikt?

- Myślisz, że _on_ jest doskonały? – Tak bardzo zaskoczyła go tym pytaniem, że zastygł w bezruchu, z szeroko otwartymi, błękitnymi oczyma. – Naprawdę tak myślisz? Założę się, że on sam nie uważa się za przykład doskonałości. W tej skrzyni spoczywa igła jego moralnego kompasu, Jack, a twój _doskonały_ Doktor jest bez niej niebezpieczną siłą natury, nieprzewidywalną wartością równania, zagrożeniem dla tego kraju i całego świata. Podobnie jak ty bez twoich ludzi. Och, jesteście tacy do siebie podobni, ty i Doktor. Chłopcy i potwory.

- Nie jesteśmy podobni! – wykrzyknął w uniesieniu. – Nie jesteśmy podobni; gdybyśmy byli do siebie podobni, on nie odszedłby od... Kurwa, przepraszam... pani Premier, mam cholernie zły dzień. Proszę mi wybaczyć.

Harriet odetchnęła głęboko, zbliżyła się i ujęła go pod łokieć.

- Strasznie tu zimno. Nie odmówiłabym filiżanki kawy... Ale nie Mickey'a; ten drugi chłopiec, Ianto, parzy doskonałe expresso.

Pociągnęła go ku wyjściu z Lodowni.

- Nie jesteś złym człowiekiem, Jack, a Torchwood nie jest bezduszną, wojenną machiną – powiedziała idąc przytulona do jego ramienia. – Ale z jednym się zgodzę. Jesteś żołnierzem, Jack. Nie uciekasz przed walką i nie wahasz się przed ciosem. Och, świat z pewnością potrzebuje marzycieli, lekarzy, pacyfistów, wizjonerów i artystów. Ale świat potrzebuje też wojowników. Nie jest nam łatwo znaleźć drogę, która by nie skręcała w mrok, ponieważ wojna odciska na nas piętno. Ale próbujemy.

Uśmiechnęła się blado.

- Spójrz na swoich ludzi, Jack – szepnęła. – Stróż prawa. Lekarz. Chłopak z sąsiedztwa. Kochanek. Mąż. I człowiek szukając drogi. Nie jesteście bandą morderców i oprawców. Jesteście pierwszą linią obrony. A na dokładkę jesteście... jak ty to mówisz? Śliczni?

- Cudni. – Jack odwzajemnił jej uśmiech. – Z pewnością jedna z ważniejszych kwalifikacji... Ooch, byliśmy w takim dobrym miejscu po powrocie Ziemi do Układu Słonecznego...

- A teraz wszystko wydaje się... złe? – spytała.

- A teraz wydaje się, że świat rozpada się na kawałki. Aktywność Szczeliny nadal wzrasta, zaczyna brakować nam środków, żeby opanować tego skutki. I Donna... Co my mamy _zrobić_?

- Nie tracić nadziei, Jack. – Ścisnęła jego łokieć.

Zatrzymał się raptownie i odwrócił do niej twarzą. Musiał się pochylić, by ich oczy znalazły się na tym samym poziomie.

- Nie mów, że mnie nie rozumiesz, Harriet – wyszeptał. – Ty też tam byłaś. W tym ciemnym miejscu. Byliśmy tam oboje.

Skinęła głową.

- Jesteśmy ludźmi, Jack. Mamy swoje ciemne miejsca. I mamy siłę, by powrócić z nich na powierzchnię.

- _Ona_ jest moją powierzchnią.

- Rozumiem, Jack – powiedziała Harriet. – Przykro mi.

- Nie! – Potrząsnął głową. – Nie mów, że ci przykro, nie sugeruj, że ona nie przeżyje...

- Nie, Jack. – Także potrząsnęła głową, szpakowate włosy zatańczyły wokół jej twarzy. – Nie to miałam na myśli. Tylko, że... Donna...? Ty...? Mało prawdopodobne.

- Och, czy ja wiem. – Ze wzruszeniem ramion wkroczył do głównej sali Osi. – Wpadłem jej w oko, wiesz?

Dwoje ochroniarzy, stojących przy śluzie; obaj z rękoma złożonymi na wysokości kroczy i ciałami sztywnymi od kevlarowych gorsetów; skrzętnie udało, że nie dostrzega Jacka, a gdyby nawet go dostrzegali, gówno by ich obchodził. Jeden z ochroniarzy, śniadoskóry i ciemnooki, był na tyle _cudny_, by w policzku Jacka pojawił się dołek uśmiechu. Ianto łypnął na niego spode łba znad wielkiej sterty dokumentów, które ocalił ze zrujnowanego archiwum. Uśmiech Harknessa zniknął.

- Rozumiem, że macie remont? – rzuciła Harriet, ogarniając wzrokiem Oś – spękane ściany, z których tu i ówdzie poodpadały pożółkłe ze starości kafelki, sypiące iskrami pęki kabli, prowizoryczne rusztowania w miejscach, gdzie zawaliły się galeryjki, strzaskane zwierciadła kolumny.

- Mamy _problemy_ – sprostował Jack. – Ianto, możemy liczyć na industrialne expresso?

- Oczywiście. Proszę wybaczyć styropianowe kubki, pani Premier. Czego nie wytłukł Mickey, roztrzaskało się w ubiegły piątek. A, nie mam też mleka.

- Nie szkodzi, nie dodaję mleka – Harriet posłała Ianto ciepły uśmiech, po czym zrobiła rzecz, która tak bardzo była jej drugą naturą, że nie powinna już nikogo dziwić. Mimo to Jack zdumiał się, kiedy usłyszał jej słowa: - A wy, chłopcy? Co powiecie na filiżankę... przepraszam... na styropianowy kubek kawy?

Ochroniarze zakolebali się lekko na rozstawionych nogach.

- Nie trzeba, prze pani, dziękujemy bardzo, jest okey – wymamrotali jeden przez drugiego. Jack uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc ich zażenowanie.

- Nonsens! – Harriet odebrała swoje industrialne expresso z rąk Ianto i pokiwała kubkiem w stronę ochroniarzy. – Doskonała kawa. Ile słodzisz, synku?

Po chwili obaj stali niepewnie, wciąż w lekkim, profesjonalnym rozkroku, z jedną ręką na wysokości podbrzusza i ze styropianowymi kubkami w drugiej. Harriet wydawała się zadowolona z dobrze wykonanej pracy. Mrugnęła w stronę Jacka.

- Biuro? – rzuciła. Powiódł wzrokiem ku jasno oświetlonemu pomieszczeniu na piętrze, niegdyś oszklonemu, a obecnie pełnemu okruchów szyby, chrzęszczących nieprzyjemnie pod butami.

- Nie mogę zagwarantować wygody ani prywatności – rzucił. – Jak to na wojnie.

- Nie szkodzi – odpowiedziała spokojnie. – Nie zależy mi na wygodach, a nasze tajemnice przestają już być tajemnicami. Nie przypominam sobie, żeby Cardiff równie często pojawiało się w mediach, jak dzieje się obecnie. Jesteście na językach całego kraju... całego świata, Jack. Och, przynajmniej nie muszę robić tajemnicy z moich wypraw do Walii – mam setki powodów, żeby tu być. Szkoda tylko, że są takie... okropne.

- Jack, moment? – odezwał się Ianto zza rzędu monitorów, do których podszedł po zaparzeniu kawy. – Szczelina. Możesz rzucić okiem na te wykresy? Komputer mówi mi, że taki układ baryczny w ogóle nie jest możliwy.

- To właśnie mam na myśli – westchnęła Harriet. – Burze... To wszystko skutki aktywności szczeliny?

- To i znacznie więcej – odparł Jack, zerkając na monitory. – Tak, zanosi się na burzę i to nie będzie zwyczajna burza.

- Domyślam się – westchnęła ponownie. – To miasto nie ma szczęścia. Jakbyście żyli na linii tektonicznego uskoku, oczekując trzęsienia ziemi. Tyle tylko, że nikt nie jest tego świadomy. Czasami mam wyrzuty sumienia. Powinniśmy podać to do publicznej wiadomości, czy ja wiem, zorganizować ewakuację?

- Nikt nawet nie próbuje ewakuować Los Angeles czy San Francisco, pani Premier – powiedział Ianto. – A ludzie wiedzę więcej, niż się pani wydaje. To nie Londyn. Proszę zostawić to Torchwood.

Jack zmarszczył brwi, ale Harriet uśmiechnęła się tylko i skinęła głową.

- Dobrze. Coś mi mówi, że zostawiam Cardiff w dobrych rękach.

- Chodźmy na górę – zaproponował Jack. – O czym chciałaś ze mną rozmawiać?

Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i bez słowa ruszyła ku schodom.

* * *

**Ciąg dalszy nastąpi...**


	2. Wieczna muzyka

* * *

**.2. Wieczna muzyka**

* * *

Na wyciągniętą rękę opadło kilka płatków śniegu. Te, które wylądowały na dłoni, stopniały niemal natychmiast, ale parę osiadło na rękawie płaszcza. Niepowtarzalne w swoim kruchym pięknie. Doktor zrobił kilka kroków, brodząc po kolana w miękkim puchu, zagarniając śnieg połami płaszcza. Zatrzymał się i głęboko wciągnął czyste, mroźne powietrze. Ten świat był wspaniały – biel rzeźbiona błękitnymi plamami cienia, pod mlecznym niebem, lekko tylko zabarwionym złotem słonecznych promieni. Obfite, szare chmury przesuwały się w górze, jak stada wielkich zwierząt.

Obejrzał się na Thetę, stojącego przy drzwiach TARDIS. Mimo wszystko przeżył ulotną chwilę zaskoczenia na widok Ooda w jego szarej odzieży; jakaś maleńka cząsteczka jego umysłu spodziewała się chyba dojrzeć w jego miejscu Donnę, z nagimi ramionami splecionymi na piersi i pokrytymi gęsią skórką i z wyrazem niechętnego rozczarowania na twarzy. Jak na zawołanie pamięć podsunęła mu obraz jej buzi okolonej falującymi włosami i futrzanym obrąbkiem kaptura. Nigdy nie wyglądała piękniej niż wtedy – płomienna na tle niemal monochromatycznego krajobrazu. Wtedy nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy; zapamiętywał niezwykłą kobietę w malarskiej scenerii, ale widział tylko Donnę Noble z Chiswick w Londynie, obywatelkę Ziemi, jakże irytującą swoimi zachowaniami i brakiem należytego zachwytu.

- I? Cokolwiek? – spytał.

Ood powoli pokręcił głową. Ostrożnie uniósł kulę translatora, wypełnioną morską fluorescencją Ogniw.

- Nie sądziłem, żeby okazały się kompatybilne – powiedział.

„Kompatybilne?" To słowo na pewno podsunęły mu Ogniwa, wciąż jeszcze przemawiające językiem _Emporium Everdream_, programu komputerowego z dalekiego księżyca w układzie Triangalli.

- Może jesteśmy za daleko od skupisk innych Oodów? – zasugerował Doktor.

- Odległość nie powinna mieć znaczenia. Więź otacza całą planetę. Nie, to wina przerwanego połączenia. – Ramiona Thety opadły jeszcze bardziej.

- Odrobinę cierpliwości. – Doktor napotkał spojrzenie Thety i umilkł zakłopotany. Próbował uczyć cierpliwości jedną z bardziej cierpliwych istot we wszechświecie; on, który w tym temacie miał raczej marne kwalifikacje. – Zaczekajmy.

Pociągnął nosem i znów obrócił się ku majestatycznemu krajobrazowi Ood Sfery. Brwi miał zmarszczone. Tak bardzo potrzebował szczęśliwego zakończenia, ale przecież wiedział, że nie wszystkie zakończenia _mogą_ być szczęśliwe. Theta nadal tkwił przy budce. Zdawało się, że jej błękitne deski za plecami dają mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Śnieg skrzył się jak stosy diamentów.

Muzyka wybuchła nagle, z nieopisaną mocą, przechodząc z nicości w cresscendo rozpoznania, powitania i radości. Tysiące pojedynczych głosów świargotało i krzyczało przez moment, niczym instrumenty strojone przed wielkim koncertem; potem pojawił się wątek i pociągnął za sobą kolejne głosy, pozostawiając inne w kontrapunktach i ich harmoniach, podkreślających podstawowy temat. Doktor zachwiał się na nogach, jak smagnięty przez nagły podmuch wiatru. Zrobił krok wstecz, najwyższym wysiłkiem opanowując chęć zatkania uszu. Co by zresztą dało przeciwko telepatycznej symfonii? Obejrzał się i zobaczył, że Theta klęczy w głębokim śniegu, ściskając skronie obydwiema rękami. Translator leżał obok niego na szczycie zaspy, jarząc się intensywnym ocieniem indygo, jakiego Doktor nie widział wcześniej w wykonaniu Ogniw.

- Theto!

Jego krzyk nawet nie zarysował ściany dźwięków. W trzech susach znalazł się obok przyjaciela i pochylił się, zatroskany.

- Theto! Wszystko w porządku?

Ood spojrzał w górę kompletnie zaszkliwionymi oczyma.

- Doktorze...

- Theto! – Ciągnąc go za ramiona Doktor uchylił drzwi TARDIS czubkiem tenisówki. – Theto! Szybko, do środka! Ruszaj się, Theto!

- Nie... Doktorze... To jest... – Ood odepchnął jego pomocne dłonie. – To jest... piękne!

- Głośne! – wrzasnął Doktor.

- Co?

- Nie za głośne?

- Powitanie – powiedział Theta. Już nie ściskał skroni, ale nadal klęczał w śniegu. – Tęsknota i radość z powrotu. Bohater. Wdzięczność. Oooo...

Długa nuta, a potem tony zbiegające w dół, niczym szklane paciorki toczące się po schodach – kryształki melancholii.

- Smutek – Ood posumował rzecz oczywistą. – Tęsknota. Powrót, lecz powrót tylko w połowie. Doktor-Donna powrócił, ale nie cały, niepełny. Fragment. Jak zostało wyśpiewane.

Usta Doktora drgnęły.

- Żałoba – powiedział Theta. – Opłakiwanie.

Kilka głosów zaczęło wspinać się po harmonicznych stopniach, a po chwili cała fala wzniosła się w szczebiotliwe trele.

- Pamięć, pamięć, wdzięczność i radość. W pieśni zawsze, na wieczność pamięć i wdzięczność.

Doktor osunął się na śnieg obok Thety.

- Myślałem, że to będzie tudne dla _ciebie_ – wyrzucił zduszonym głosem.

- Radość, radość, pamięć, powitanie.

- Czy oni cię słyszą? – spytał Doktor. Jego ramiona kuliły się coraz bardziej pod ciężarem melodii Oodów. - Powiedz im, żeby przestali.

- Radość, wdzięczność, pamięć...

- Przestańcie!

Ood mrugnął raz, szybko, i sięgnął po kulę translatora. Nagle symfonia przeszła w ciszę, w której niepewnie, a-capella, śpiewał głos umysłu Thety. Opowiadał o smutku i rezygnacji, o długich dniach pozbawionych nadziei. W gwałtownych, urywanych nutach odmalował poważną awarię w Emporium Przygód i ból zadawany przez Ogniwa. W meandrach dźwięków i emocji opisał spotkanie z Doktorem, jego podróż przez przygody, walkę z niepamięcią. Melancholijne addagio znaczyło śmierć komputera i Ogniw. Szaleńcze stacatto dla narodzin nowych Ogniw, podróży TARDIS, lądowania na Ood Sferze. A potem urwane, niepewne pytanie, prośba.

Po długiej chwili ciszy pojawiły się pomieszane dźwięki, znów przypominające strojenie instrumentów przed symfonicznym koncertem.

- Nie wiedzą, co o tym sądzić – przetłumaczył Theta. – Boją się obcych. Podoba im się pieśń Ogniw, ale są nieufni. Wierzą Doktorowi, ale strach jest równie silny. Pamiętają ludzi. Pamiętają ból rozstania z przerwanymi połączeniami. Mają nadzieję. Doktor jest nadzieją.

I już nie było Doktora-Donny. Tylko Doktor. Pochylił głowę, żeby ukryć wyraz twarzy.

- Sprawili, że poczułeś smutek – mówił Theta. – Jest im przykro. Przyjmą Ogniwa, jeśli Doktor za nie poręczy. Nie sprawią mu więcej przykrości.

- Nie... to nie to... – wymamrotał Doktor. – Tylko... Au... chyba znowu dostaję migreny... Au...!

- Za długo przebywałeś w pobliżu Ogniw. – Theta, zaniepokojony, złapał Doktora pod ramię, ratując go przed upadkiem w śnieg. – Twój umysł jest otwarty i wrażliwy. Poproszę, żeby się uciszyli.

- Nie – wyszeptał Doktor pobielałymi wargami. – Poproś ich, żeby zaśpiewali... zaśpiewali o Donnie...

- Zadają ci ból – zaprotestował Theta w zapadłej nagle ciszy.

- Słodki ból – odparł Doktor.

- Mówiłeś, że nie lubisz bólu.

- Tylko jedna pieśń. Proszę.

Szare sylwetki wyłoniły się jakby spod śniegu. Po chwili Thetę, Doktora i TARDIS otaczał wieniec może z pięćdziesięciu Oodów, przyglądających się im lśniącymi, migdałowymi oczyma.

- Pytają, czy jesteś tego pewien – całkiem niepotrzebnie przetłumaczył Theta ich myśli.

- Tak. – Wciąż klęcząc w śniegu Doktor zwrócił się do Oodów. – Tak. Proszę – pomyślał.

Po krótkiej chwili wahania umysły Oodów zaczęły śpiewać o Donnie Noble. Doktor znosił ów słodki ból aż do chwili, gdy zorientował się, że leży na boku w lodowatym śniegu, sam, za wyjątkiem Thety, który pozostał u jego boku i teraz potrząsał nim z zaniepokojeniem.

- Auć... już... już dobrze... już... auuć! – wymamrotał Doktor siadając. – Poszli sobie?

- Połączenie jest dla ciebie za silne – wytłumaczył Theta. – Ogniwa otworzyły twój umysł, ale to nie jest dla ciebie bezpieczne. Odeszli, żeby nie zrobić ci krzywdy.

- Słodka krzywda – mruknął Doktor. – A ty? Przyjmą cię do siebie? Możesz zostać? A Ogniwa?

- Tak! – Theta promieniał radością. – Polubili śpiew Ogniw. Słyszą moje myśli a ja słyszę ich myśli. Mogę zostać, Doktorze. Mam dom. Dziękuję, dziękuję.

- Nie ma za co. To zasługa Emporium Everdream, nie moja... Auuć... teraz to mam _prawdziwą_ migrenę...

Theta podniósł go z ziemi i otrzepał płaszcz Doktora ze śniegu.

- Zostań – poprosił. – Dopóki twoja wrażliwość nie wróci do normy, Oodowie powstrzymają się od śpiewu.

- Eeerm... – Doktor uśmiechnął się blado, tym smutnym uśmiechem człowieka, który odwraca się od przyjaciół i wychodzi z przyjęcia na długo przed końcem, wiedząc, że będzie trwało i bez niego, jakby w ogóle nie istniał. – Powiedz im, że dziękuję za pieśń i za pamięć, Theto.

- Chcesz to zrobić? – zapytał Theta niepewnie.

- Nie wiem – odparł Doktor. Otworzył drzwi TARDIS i zatrzymał się w progu. – Każdy człowiek jest sumą swoich wspomnień. Ale czasami... wspomnienia to za mało...

- Powodzenia – poważnie wyrzekł Ood.

- I nawzajem. – Doktor wsiadł do błękitnej budki i pozwolił TARDIS śpiewać jej własną pieśń.

* * *

**_Ciąg dalszy nastąpi..._**


	3. Bezruch

* * *

**.3. Bezruch**

* * *

Wilfred stał przy oknie i patrzył na _Bae Caerdydd – _na Zatokę Cardiff. Torchwood opłacało jego apartament – zimny i nowoczesny, z przeszkloną ścianą wpuszczającą do wnętrza chłodny błękit nieba i szarość wody. Przed Pierhead Building obracała się antyczna karuzela, ludzie kłębili się na nabrzeżu, wodna rzeźba górująca nad Osią odbijała promienie słońca i rzucała refleksy światła na kaligraficzny fronton Walijskiego Centrum Tysiąclecia. Tam było życie; jakieś życie; nawet jeśli pogrążonemu w bezruchu Wilfowi przypominało film oglądany na ekranie nowoczesnego, plazmowego telewizora. W apartamencie było tylko zawieszenie. Nawet nie próbował walczyć z obcością designerowskiego wnętrza – jeden rzut oka na odważne zestawienia barw, na ekskluzywne, modernistyczne meble, na niezrozumiałe urządzenia w aneksie kuchennym i Wilf poddał się bez walki. Czymkolwiek to miało być – tymczasową przystanią, poczekalnią, pokojem hotelowym, dziwnym snem – to wnętrze nigdy nie mogłoby stać się domem.

- Zrobiłam herbatę. – Martha stanęła obok Wilfa z dwoma kubkami w dłoniach i podała mu jeden. – Zajrzałam do lodówki. Czy ty w ogóle coś jadasz?

- Jest taki sklepik na nabrzeżu, sprzedają rybę i frytki – powiedział Wilf. – Czasami zamawiam pizzę.

- Pepperoni? Ianto zawsze zamawia mi pepperoni.

- Hmm? Tak. Chyba tak.

- Wilfredzie. – Martha lekko dotknęła jego ramienia. – To, że się zagłodzisz, w niczym nie pomoże Donnie. Wpadnę jutro i ugotuję ci prawdziwy obiad, ok? No dobrze, powiedzmy, że napromieniuję ci gotowe danie z marketu. Żadna ze mnie kucharka.

- Och wy, naukowcy i lekarze. – Wilf uśmiechnął się blado. Wreszcie oderwał wzrok od zatoki. Przeszedł do sofy i zagłębił się w jej brązowej, skórzanej miękkości. – Potraficie usunąć wyrostek, ale nie potraficie obrać pyrek.

Martha usadowiła się w fotelu naprzeciwko. Nosiła teraz fryzurę z półdługich włosów skręconych w luźne loki. Jej piękne oczy pełne były troski.

„Śliczna dziewczyna," pomyślał Wilf. „Ta śliczna dziewczyna mogła roztrzaskać Ziemię na tysiąc kawałków, wystarczyłoby, żeby użyła klucza Oster-jak-mu-tama. Taka drobna i krucha, śliczna dziewczyna. Moja Donna nigdy nie była taka krucha. Ale to Donna wyciągnęła krótszą słomkę."

Przez chwilę był niemal zły na Marthę. Ona także podróżowała z Doktorem, ale w przeciwieństwie do Donny miała dość rozsądku, by w porę powiedzieć „nie."

- Nic ci się nie stało w piątek? – zapytała Martha. – Żadnych zniszczeń?

- Potrzaskały wszystkie żarówki i chyba przepalił się telewizor w sypialni; albo to, albo nie potrafię zaprogramować tego pioruńkiego digi-boxa. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Najadłem się strachu, to wszystko. Wiesz, że fale sięgały aż do okna?

- Morze wyrzuciło mnóstwo śmiecia – powiedziała Martha.

- _Obcego_ śmiecia? – Po wszystkim, czego był świadkiem, Wilf wciąż jeszcze nie potrafił przejść do porządku nad obecnością Szczeliny i śladami kosmitów.

Martha pokiwała głową.

- Mamy z tym urwanie głowy. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Najbardziej irytujące jest w tym to, że większość z tych rzeczy okaże się... bo ja wiem... suszarkami do włosów i frytkownicami. Albo bronią – dodała z pewnym wahaniem. – Dziewięćdziesiąt procent z tych znalezisk to bezużyteczny chłam. Ale trafiają się prawdziwe skarby. Uniwersalny dekoder na przykład; rozszyfrowuje wszystko; gdyby wpadł w ręce jakiegoś złodziejszka, mógłby wyczyścić wszystkie konta we wszystkich bankach i nawet nie zostawiłby po sobie śladu. A przedwczoraj znalazłam to.

Wyciągnęła rękę i położyła na lśniącym blacie niskiego stolika przedmiot przypominający egzotyczną muszlę odlaną ze spatynowanego na zielono metalu.

- Nie mam pojęcia – westchnęła. – Ale kiedy dotykam go bardzo delikatnie, wydziela światło i zapach. Jedno i drugie kompletnie nieszkodliwe.

- Czemu mi o tym opowiadasz, dziecko? – zapytał Wilf. Jeśli chciała odwrócić jego uwagę od wnuczki, wybrała wielce nieskuteczną strategię.

- Spróbuj – rzuciła Martha.

- Co?

- Dotknij tego – naciskała.

Wilfred potrząsnął głową. Muszla była piękna, spiralnie ułożone wypustki lśniły szafirem i pastelową zielenią. Nie widział jednak powodu, dla którego miałby jej dotykać.

- Wilf. – Martha pochyliła się do przodu w swoim fotelu. – Po prostu weź ją do ręki. Proszę.

Z sapnięciem irytacji odstawił kubek z herbatą i podniósł muszlę ze stołu. Była ciężka i przyjemnie chłodna.

- Przesuń po niej palcami. Bardzo lekko. O, tak – kierowała nim Martha.

Muszla zaczęła lśnić. Blask otoczył ją niczym obłok – złoty i turkusowy, przepływający w głęboki fiolet, ciemniejący, a potem wybuchający spiralami karminowej czerwieni i złota. Zapachniało świeżo skoszoną trawą i czymś słodkim, być może jabłecznikiem.

- Taaaa... – powiedział Wilf. – To... miłe, ale...

- Poczekaj – przerwała mu Martha. – To jest ustawienie fabryczne. Nie przestawaj jej gładzić.

- Martho...

- Och, proszę, zrób to dla mnie.

Teraz światło było rdzawe, przechodzące w ten najdelikatniejszy odcień nadciągającej nocy, jaki pojawia się tylko w pogodny, letni zmierzch. Pachniało czymś znajomym... Wodą w jeziorze? Wyrzuconymi na brzeg wodorostami? Dymem z ogniska? Jaśminem? Czyjąś rozgrzaną skórą, czystą i pulsującą życiem, młodością, czyjąś znajomą obecnością. Wilf westchnął głośno i opuścił dłoń trzymającą muszlę. Martha przyglądała mu się swoimi ogromnymi oczyma. Zakłopotany, odłożył muszlę na stół i siegnął po kubek. Herbata była zupełnie zimna.

- Co? – wyjąkał. – Jak... jak długo...?

- Pół godziny – odparła Martha. – Jak się czujesz?

- Ja... ehm... czuję się dobrze... _bardzo_ dobrze. – Wilf obrzucił muszlę, leżącą niewinnie na stole, podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. – Co to jest? Naprawdę?

- Air Wick. – Martha wzruszyła ramionami. – Odpowiednik świecy zapachowej albo tych dyfuzorów, które włącza się do kontaktu. Tyle, że bardziej zaawansowany technicznie. Dostosowuje się do nastroju i emituje najlepiej dostrojone zapachy i barwy, pomagające osiągnąć stan odprężenia i wyciszenia. W każdym razie tak sądzimy.

- To... miłe... – mruknął Wilf. – Czemu to tu przyniosłaś?

- Masz słabe serce, Wilfredzie. Przeskanowałam cię... och, przepraszam, że to zrobiłam, ale wyglądałeś tak marnie, że zaczęłam się martwić. Nie, nie, nie, nic ci nie jest – uspokoiła go natychmiast. – Nie jesteś chory, tylko przemęczony i zestresowany. Ale w twoim wieku stres i przemęczenie to zabójcy. Nie mogę kazać ci wypoczywać, lepiej się odżywiać i nie myśleć o Donnie, wiem, dlatego przyniosłam ci Cornucopię.

- Cor-nu-cotakiego?

- Nazwaliśmy to Rogiem Obfitości. Cornucopią. – Martha uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Ianto wciąż wymyśla nazwy dla tych... fizdrygałków. Mógłby pisać scenariusze do komiksów, ten nasz Ianto. Mickey chciał to nazwać Muszlą Zapachową, więc sam rozumiesz, czemu zdecydowaliśmy się na Cornucopię.

- Ta...ak?

- Wieczorem, przed zaśnięciem, seans z Rogiem Obfitości – powiedziała Martha tonem, jakim lekarze zwykle wydają polecenia pacjentom.

- Nie chcesz, żebym myślał o Donnie? – W głosie Wilfreda pojawił się gniew.

- Wilfredzie, - Martha potarła czoło, - to może potrwać. Nawet bardzo długo. Robimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, ale, póki co, nie wiemy nawet, czego szukać. Każdy przedmiot w tej stercie złomu, jaką fale wyrzuciły na brzeg w zeszły piątek, może pomóc nam wyleczyć Donnę. Ale być może trafiły się nam same suszarki do włosów i tostery. Musisz uzbroić się w cierpliwość. I musisz zadbać o siebie. Odzyskać siły.

Przez chwilę Wilf miał ochotę cisnąć Cornucopią przez wielkie okno; zatopić ją w falach, z których się wynurzyła.

- Robicie, co w waszej mocy?! Martho Jones, nawet _on_ nie wie, co robić! Pamiętam, co mi powiedział, kiedy przyniósł ją do domu. Jedna sekunda pamięci i umysł Donny spłonie. A co... co jeśli jej umysł już spłonął? Co jeśli nie ma już mojej dziewczynki... tylko ta... ta dziwna osoba... trochę Władca Czasu, trochę istota ludzka...? Na co przydadzą się wszystkie te... pierdaszmity?

- Nie wiem – powiedziała Martha. Jej usta wykrzywiły się żałośnie. – Żadne z nas nie wie. Ale nie zamierzamy się poddawać.

- Macie dość roboty! – Odwrócił się gniewnie. – Wszystkie te piekielne sztormy i podziemne drżenia, te cienie – cienie na ulicach – i nowe choroby i co tam jeszcze. Odłożyliście Donnę na półkę, mówię ci, na taką stertę rzeczy _do załatwienia w drugiej kolejności_. Doktor zrobił to samo! Mówisz, że robicie, co w waszej mocy, ale tylko _ty_ to robisz, Martho, moje dziecko, tylko ty! A on nawet się nie odezwie, nie zapyta o jej stan. Nawet nie...

- Wilfredzie – wyszeptała Martha. – Proszę.

- Dobrze. Równie dobrze mogę się bawić tą waszą Konopią przed zaśnięciem, jakie to ma znaczenie? Żadne z was nie ma pojęcia, co jeszcze moglibyśmy zrobić. A jeśli nawet Doktor tego nie wie... Jaka jest szansa, że znajdziecie to jedne, jedyne gizmo w całej tej stercie śmiecia? I jaka jest szansa, że w ogóle _zrozumiecie_, do czego ono służy?

Martha zagryzła wargi.

- Posłuchaj, ja byłam z Donną i Doktorem na Messalinie – powiedziała nagle mocnym, dźwięcznym głosem. – A poznałyśmy się podczas kryzysu Atmosów. Twoja Donna jest niezwykłą kobietą, Wilfredzie. Silną kobietą. Wiesz, jak bardzo chciałam ją znienawidzić za... no wiesz, za to, że zajęła moje miejsce... i w ogóle? Ale jej nie można nie kochać. Donna jest moją przyjaciółką. Wierz mi, nie przestanę szukać dla niej ratunku, choćbym miała przegrabić całe dno zatoki w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłoby mi pomóc. Jack nie przestanie. Ani Mickey. Wczoraj rozmawiałam z Sarah Jane. Jej syn, Luke, miał kilka pomysłów; teraz próbują je dokładnie przeanalizować. Harriet Jones wpadła dziś z wizytą. Przez cały czas wspiera Torchwood funduszami i poparciem, chociaż rząd nie miał nigdy wiele wspólnego z przedsięwzięciem Korony...

- Ale Doktor się nie odezwał?

- Nie. – Usta Marthy znów zadrżały.

- Wiesz, dziecko, może moja córka miała rację – powiedział Wilf z westchnieniem. – Kiedy oceniła Doktora. Może miała rację.

- Jestem pewna, że Doktor... – zaczęła Martha, absolutnie nie przyjmując do wiadomości tego, by Sylvia mogła mieć rację w czymkolwiek.

- Nieważne. – Wilf potrząsnął Cornucopią. – Jesteś pewna, że mózg nie wyleje mi się od tego uszami?

Martha podniosła się z fotela i poprawiła garsonkę.

- Nie. Nie jestem. – Zaśmiała się krótko. – I lepiej nie mów Jackowi, że ci ją dałam. Jest strasznie drażliwy na tle wynoszenia obiektów poza bazę.

Skinęła Wilfowi głową.

- Muszę lecieć, już i tak przeciągnęłam przerwę na lunch poza granice wszelkiej przyzwoitości. Wpadnę jutro, tak jak obiecałam. Lubisz chińszczyznę?

- Lubię angielszczyznę, moje dziecko.

- Parówki, tłuczone kartofle i puree z groszku w takim razie – zaśmiała się Martha. – A na deser... hmmm... może pudding chlebowy?

- Cudnie – powiedział Wilf, odprowadzając ją do drzwi. – Będę czekał.

- No to mamy randkę. – Mrugnęła do niego i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się blado. Wrócił do pokoju przygarbiony, powłócząc nogami; ułożył Cornucopię pośrodku stolika i zatonął w sofie. Patrzył na muszlę z grymasem przygnębienia na twarzy. Przez całe życie patrzył w gwiazdy i aby wejść w posiadanie pozaziemskiego przedmiotu dałby sobie odjąć rękę.

_Rękę_, nie Donnę. Nie Donnę.

* * *

**_Ciąg dalszy nastąpi..._**


	4. Anioły i Weevile

* * *

**.4. Anioły i Weevile**

* * *

Czarny SUV skręcił na długim podjeździe i zahamował ostro, chrzęszcząc masywnymi oponami po żwirowej alei. Krople deszczu na szybach zalśniły w promieniach zachodzącego słońca, przedzierających się pomiędzy grzbietem wzgórza a wałem skłębionych chmur. Stworzenie, stojące w odległości kilku kroków od maski wozu, przekrzywiło głowę, jakby nasłuchując. Ciemne, głęboko osadzone oczy wpatrywały się w SUV z upiorną przenikliwością. Wargi stworzenia uniosły się nieco, obnażając kły drapieżnika.

- Chodź do tatusia, dziecinko – powiedział cicho Jack, zdejmując ręce z kierownicy i sięgając po spray na Weevile. Gwen wzdrygnęła się, oderwała wzrok od stworzenia i z głębokim niesmakiem zerknęła na Harknessa.

- Obrzydliwe – powiedziała.

- Nie bardziej niż pozostałe – mruknął Jack.

- Nie Weevil. To co powiedziałeś. To było obrzydliwe. Skąd w ogóle wytrzasnąłeś taki tekst? „Chodź do _tatusia_"?

- Będziemy teraz dyskutować o grepsach? – żachnął się Jack.

- _Grepsach_? – jęknęła Gwen.

- O tekstach. O krótkich, dowcipnych powiedzonkach. O uszczypliwych komentarzach – powiedział Jack.

Ianto wychylił się do przodu ze swojego siedzenia w tyle wozu.

- To i tak moja działka – powiedział. – Pobiegł w lewo.

- Co?

- Weevil. W lewo. Pomiędzy dowcipnym powiedzonkiem, a uszczypliwym komentarzem.

Gwen przewróciła oczami.

- Wiemy, co tam jest? – spytał Jack, udając spokój.

- Mickey koordynuje – odparł Ianto. – Więc nie.

- Kiedy nas zgubił?

- Jakieś piętnaście minut temu, kiedy skręciliśmy w prawo na światłach.

- Niech mi ktoś przypomni, dlaczego go trzymamy.

Na moment zapadła cisza.

- Taaak – powiedziała wreszcie Gwen. – Idziemy?

- _Ty_ zostajesz w wozie.

- Nie będziesz mi mówił, gdzie mam zostać, a gdzie mam iść, Jack!

- Więc może zadzwonię do Rhysa i spytamy o jego opinię?

- Rhys też nie będzie mi dyktował tego, co mam robić!

- Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jest ojcem twojego nienarodzonego dziecka, powinien chyba mieć prawo do podejmowania dezyzji, nie uważasz?

- Czy ja, jako matka mojego nienarodzonego dziecka, mam w ogóle coś do powiedzenia w tym temacie?

- Nie.

- Ach, nie?

- Nadal chcemy złapać tego Weevila? – spytał Ianto.

- _Tak_! – wrzasnęli na niego Gwen i Jack.

Kobieta odrzuciła grzywę ciemnych włosów opadających jej na oczy, otworzyła drzwiczki wozu i lekko zeskoczyła na żwir.

- Gwen! – ostrzegawczo rzucił Jack.

Opuściła suwak krótkiej kurtki i sięgnęła do ukrytej pod nią kabury.

- _Gwen_! – powtórzył Harkness jeszcze ostrzej. – Ja nie żartuję!

- W tym problem – odparła, wyciągając pistolet.

- Problemy zaczynają się, kiedy _próbuje_ żartować – skorygował Ianto, także wysiadając z SUV.

- _Et tu, Brute_? – Jackowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak podążyć ich śladem, ze sprayem na weevile w jednej, a rewolwerem w drugiej ręce. – Pamiętam, jak to było na początku – warknął. – Nikt nie poddawał moich słów w wątpliwość, szliście tam, gdzie wam kazałem. Teraz każdy chce być szefem. Mam na głowie wiecznie wściekłą policjantkę z porannymi nudnościami, histeryzującego przyszłego tatusia, pyskacza w garniturze, lekarkę zbyt śliczną, by na nią nakrzyczeć i chłopaka z czynszówki. Zaczynam czuć się nie na miejscu.

- Mam butelkę doskonałej whiskey schowaną w biurze– rzucił Ianto przez ramię.

- Dziś wieczorem – zgodził się natychmiast Jack.

- Mamy randkę – potwierdził Ianto.

Gwen znów przewróciła oczyma, z uśmiechem czającym się w kącikach ust. Żwir zachrzęścił pod jej adidasami, kiedy ruszyła biegiem, kierując się na lewo, pomiędzy szpaler zdziczałych krzaków. Rozgarnęła splątane gałęzie i znalazła się na istnym pobojowisku, które w jakiejś odległej przeszłości było ogrodem. Za linią drzew, chaszczy, szkieletów samochodów, zwłok lodówek, krzeseł i tapczanów, ukazał się zrujnowany dom. Rozpościerał skrzydła na tle posępnego nieba, strasząc ciemnością, mieszkającą w wytłuczonych oknach. Gwen nawet nie przystanęła. Od dawna nie obawiała się podobnych miejsc. Praca w Torchwood oznaczała, że prędzej czy później lądowało się w takim opuszczonym, dziwacznym domiszczu. Słysząc za plecami dyszenie potwora.

Jack wydostał się z chaszczy, wyszarpując płaszcz kolczastym gałęziom jeżyn. Zmierzył Gwen spojrzeniem pełnym irytacji, ale nie powiedział już ani słowa. Skinął tylko rewolwerem: _Idź na prawo, ja biorę lewe skrzydło_. Ianto ruszył środkiem, trzymając w uniesionej dłoni nowiutkiego, nigdy-wcześniej-nie-używanego, matowo-czarnego Glocka. Zaczęli podchodzić do budynku szybko lecz ostrożnie, szukając kryjówek za stertami śmiecia, zalegającymi wszędzie dookoła.

- Jack! – Gwen zatrzymała się nagle, przesuwając palec na języczek bezpiecznika własnej broni. – Widziałeś to?

- _Ja_ widziałem – sapnął Ianto. – Cholera, Jack, ten budynek się _rusza_!

- Tam – Gwen przenosiła wzrok od okna do okna posępnego domu. – I tam, i tam. Ile ich tam jest? Jack?

- Za dużo – odpowiedział głosem bezbarwnym z napięcia.

- Tylko raz widziałem tyle Weevili w jednym miejscu – wymamrotał Ianto. – Tylko raz. Kiedy...

- Taaa, pamiętamy, dzięki, Ianto – syknęła Gwen.

Jack wciągnął powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Co robimy? – spytał Ianto.

- Ja biorę trzystu z prawej a ty siedmiuset pięćdziesięciu z lewej – warknęła Gwen.

- No patrz, jak szybko je policzyłaś – zakpił Ianto.

Jack odwrócił się do nich z furią na twarzy. Obydwoje cofnęli się odruchowo. Dawno już nie widzieli go w takim stanie.

- To nie jest zabawne – powiedział bardzo cicho. – To _naprawdę_ nie jest zabawne.

- Nie. No, nie jest. Nie, racja – wymamrotali Ianto i Gwen, jedno przez drugie.

- Samochód – powiedział Jack. – Natychmiast.

Przedarli się przez chaszcze z powrotem na żwirowy podjazd. Starając się robić przy tym jak najmniej hałasu. Już przy SUV Gwen otarła czoło wierzchem dłoni i oparła się o maskę, niepewna, czy nogi ją utrzymają.

- Co teraz?

- Teraz potrzebna jest nam armia. – Jack wsunął rewolwer do skórzanej kabury. – Połącz mnie z UNITem.

Ianto już siedział w wozie. Jego palce śmigały po klawiaturze laptopa.

- Co one tam robią? – wyszeptała Gwen. – Jak myślisz? Szykują się do czegoś?

- Albo czegoś pilnują – mruknął Harkness. – Albo po prostu zagnieździły się na dziko. Albo planują inwazję. Skąd mam, cholera, wiedzieć?

- Jack! – Ianto wychylił się z samochodu, dwoma palcami przyciskając do ucha małą słuchawkę. – Jack!

Harkness machnął ręką w gwałtownym geście uciszenia, ale widząc wyraz twarzy mężczyzny, poczuł, jak jego gniew opada, ustępując miejsca fali lęku.

- Jack, to Oś! – krzyknął Ianto. – Słyszę tylko... Ktoś krzyczy... Jack!

Gwen jednym szarpnięciem otworzyła drzwiczki wozu i wyciągnęła własny ekran, łącząc się z bazą Torchwood. Jack wskoczył za kierownicę.

- Co tam się dzieje?

- Ktoś strzela – wykrztusiła Gwen. – Nie... To są eksplozje... O, Boże, Jack... nie mogę się z nimi połączyć!

- Martha?! Mickey?! – Jack przyciskał do ucha własną słuchawkę, próbując zrozumieć coś w kakofonii dźwięków dobiegających z Osi. – Co się dzieje?! Martha?! Martho Jones, proszę podać status! Martho?! Martho!!!

- Po prostu jedź! – wykrzyknęła Gwen, wskakując na siedzenie pasażera. Jej twarz, pod grzywą ciemnych włosów, była blada jak oblicze ducha.

Harkness opuścił dłonie na kierownicę i na dźwignię zmiany biegów. Silnik SUV zaryczał, fontanny żwiru wystrzeliły przed maskę, kiedy koła zawirowały na wstecznym biegu. Samochód trzasnął tyłem w wysoki nasyp, koła obróciły się, silnik ryknął raz jeszcze i SUV skoczył do przodu jak czarne, drapieżne zwierzę. Gwen poczuła, jak przyspieszenie wciska ją w fotel. Z tyłu pojazdu Ianto mocował się z pasem bezpieczeństwa.

Komputer na kolanach Gwen zakrztusił się, na moment przez białe pasma zakłóceń na monitorze przedarł się jakiś obraz. Kobieta krzyknęła głośno i przycisnęła rękę do ust. Kątem oka spojrzała na Jacka.

- Co?! – ryknął.

- Mickey... – wyszeptała. – Och, Jack, to Mickey...

- Co?! – powtórzył, zaciskając palce na kierownicy tak, że jego kłykcie kompletnie zbielały. – Co zobaczyłaś?! Co?!

- On... – Gwen nie mogła zdobyć się na to, by wypowiedzieć swoje najgorsze obawy. To, co widziała przez ułamek sekundy, mogło być złudzeniem, wytworem pobudzonej wyobraźni. – Mickey...

- Do kurwy nędzy, Gwen, wyduś wreszcie, co z Mickey'em?! – wrzasnął Jack nie bawiąc się dłużej w etykietę.

- Coś zabiło Mickey'a – wyszeptała Gwen. Jej usta drżały.

- Coś zabiło...? – Ianto w tyle wozu próbował się poderwać, ale opadł na siedzenie, przytrzymany bezwładnościowym pasem.

- Nie wiem, nie wiem! – wykrzyknęła Gwen, teraz już otwarcie płacząc. Uderzyła otwartą dłonią w bezużyteczny monitor, a po chwili okładała go pięściami, jakby rozwalenie go mogło jej ulżyć. SUV pędził teraz przez wąskie ulice przedmieścia, podwoziem krzesząc iskry na wybrzuszeniach spowalniających wysepek. Skręcił ostro, zabierając po drodze żółty, plastikowy pylon rozdzielający pasy ruchu.

- Nie wiem, co to było, nie wiem, nie widziałam, nie wiem!

- Gwen – rzucił Jack, siląc się na opanowanie. – Gwen... Gwen!

Pozwoliła, by włosy opadły jej na twarz, kryjąc przerażenie i łzy. Kiedy je odgarnęła, gwałtownym ruchem dłoni, jej twarz przypominała maskę. Spojrzała na Jacka wielkimi, dzikimi oczyma zaszczutego stworzenia.

- Gwen? – powtórzył.

- Było ciemno – powiedziała. – Pełno iskier. Łuk elektryczny. Tam... tam była jakaś istota... Obca istota... Wyglądała tak, jakby czerpała energię wprost z Manipulatora Szczeliny... A potem przekierowała ją na... na Mickey'a... Spaliła go... O Boże... Spaliła Mickey'a...

SUV przeciął skrzyżowanie na czerwonym świetle, wskoczył na chodnik, rozpędzając kilku ludzi wychodzących z pubu, z łupnięciem kół opadł z krawężnika i wrócił na jedznię, zarzucając tyłem w kontrolowanym poślizgu.

- Ianto...? – rzucił Jack znad kierownicy.

- Jeśli utrzymasz tempo, będziemy tam za pół godziny – odparł mężczyzna.

Stopa Harknessa opadła ciężko na pedał gazu.

- Ta istota? – spytał sucho, pozornie soncentrowany bez reszty na prowadzeniu wozu. – Jak wyglądała, Gwen?

Gwen wsparła obie ręce o pulpit przed sobą. Patrzyła teraz na wprost, spode łba, z wyrazem rosnącej determinacji.

- Gwen? – powtórzył Jack.

Otworzyła usta, zawahała się, by w końcu powiedzieć cicho:

- Jak anioł.

* * *

**_Ciąg dalszy nastąpi..._**


	5. W głąb studni

* * *

**.5. W głąb studni**

* * *

Wewnątrz błękitnej budki Doktor zatrzymał się na moment. Dopiero co przeżył chwilę wielkiego piękna – tam, pod marmurowo szarym niebem Ood-Sfery, słuchając pieśni Oodów i pogrążając się we wspomnieniach – ale teraz pozostał po niej wyłącznie bolesny zgiełk. Doktor oparł się o panel sterowania, zwieszając obolałą głowę.

- Pewnego pięknego dnia mój styl życia mnie zabije – wyjęczał sarkastycznie, sięgając do instrumentów TARDIS i przygotowując się do startu. – Cała ta bieganina i wtykanie nosa tam, gdzie nie powinno się go wtykać. Taaa, postanowione. Pewnego dnia muszę przestać uciekać.

- I zacząć gonić – dopowiedział natychmiast głosik we wnętrzu jego umysłu.

- _Współczuję ci_ – zaśpiewała TARDIS. – _Nie do końca wiem, czym jest ból głowy, ale to nie może być świetlnie-prędko-przyjemnie-zagięcioczasowo-energetycznie-dobre_.

- Dzięki, staruszko – pomyślał w odpowiedzi Doktor.

- _Usiądź wygodnie i pozwól, że zabiorę cię daleko, daleko, daleko, jak zawsze, poprzez wir, w nieskończoną harmonię linii czasu i kosmicznych ścieżek, aby z nich wybierać, aby w nich tańczyć, aby się w nich zagubić i zapomnieć o samotności, o poczuciu winy, o bólu i o twojej wiecznej nadziei, że pewnego dnia ktoś zdoła ci udowodnić, iż się myliłeś_ – zamruczała TARDIS, podczas gdy jej cudowne silniki podejmowały rytm kosmosu. – _Jesteśmy sami we wszechświecie, Doktorze, tak bardzo samotni, ostatni w swoim rodzaju, porzuceni, wspaniali i szaleni, i absolutnie samotni_.

- Taaa, wiedziałem o tym, dzięki za przypomnienie – wymamrotał Doktor przerzucając kilka dźwigni. – Tak przy okazji, jeśli jeszcze raz spróbuję uratować telepatyczny plankton podłączając go sobie bezpośrednio do strumienia myśli, niech mnie ktoś walnie, błagam. I to mocno. W sumie, to może mnie pozbawić przytomności.

- _To tylko miażdżenie-awaria-głód-mrok-rozplatanie-kolizja_ – lekceważąco zanuciła TARDIS. – _Zobaczysz, że już niedługo będziesz enerią-prędkością-pędem_.

- Nie, nieprawda – zaprotestował Doktor. – To nie jest coś przelotnego, to nie jest nastrój, który minie. Źle ze mną, źle ze światem, a z tobą to już kompletnie źle. Nie słyszysz tego? Tego... _chrupania_... chrupania w silnikach? Niemal czuję jego smak. Błee! – Potrząsnął głową jak zmoczony pies. – Smakuje ciut jak marcepan – marcepan, który za długo leżał na słońcu. Na plaży. Lepki i zapiaszczony. Smakuje jak chrupiący, i słodki, i coś-z-nim-nie-tak-chyba-się-popsuł marcepan.

Zawahał się trzymając dłoń ponad selektorem daty.

- Mógłbym polecieć tam teraz i zrobić to; nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, tylko... – Westchnął i cmoknął językiem, przewracając oczyma i mierzwiąc dłonią włosy, absolutnie nieświadomy faktu, że nadawało mu to wygląd kompletnego szaleńca. – Coś ze mną jest nie tak. Wiem o tym. Nie jestem sobą, nie byłem sobą odkąd Ogniwa przenicowały moje wspomnienia, nie, nawet wcześniej... Coś mi dolega, coś dolega wszechświatowi, coś na skalę kosmiczną, więc... Czy zdołam to naprawić? A może tylko pogorszę sprawę? Hmmm?

Na ułamek sekundy jego twarz nabrała identycznego, na poły pytającego, na poły rozbawionego wyrazu, jaki przybierał w swoim pierwszym wcieleniu, rozmyślając nad trudnym zadaniem. Nawet jego głos zabrzmiał zrzędliwie, jak u jego starszej inkarnacji, z czasów, gdy był jeszcze bardzo młody.

- _Nic nie stoi ci na przeszkodzie_ – zaśpiewała TARDIS. – _Nic nie stoi mi na przeszkodzie. __Zobaczmy, jak daleko możmemy się posunąć. Polećmy aż po kres czasu. Polećmy do samego źródła czasu. Rozpadnijmy się w pustce tworzenia i niszczenia_.

- Kuszące... – powiedział Doktor - ...ale nie.

Cofnął rękę znad kontrolek i odsunął się od panelu sterowania.

- Chyba powinienem się przespać – westchnął. – Oooch, nie przepadam za spaniem. Ale jak trzeba, to trzeba. Muszę odseparować się od wszystkich zakłóceń, od wszystkich głosów i szeptów wszechświata. Tak. A więc – do kabiny zero. Muszę tylko znaleźć kabinę zero.

Wyglądał teraz na bardzo młodego, bardzo zagubionego. Rozejrzał się szybko dookoła, poddenerwowany, jakby nie do końca rozpoznawał wnętrze statku.

- Rzecz w tym, że nie bardzo przypominam sobie, jak tam dotrzeć. To chyba gdzieś w głębi statku. W tej części, która nie była używana już od stuleci. Ale gdzie jest głąb sta... _nie! __Zaraz_! – Walnął się w czoło nasadą dłoni na tyle mocno, by pozostawić na nim czerwony znak. – Nie mam kabiny zero. Została odrzucona. Odłączona. Odpalona. Spalona. Spopielona. Zmielona. Zielona... Uuuups, no _to_ nie brzmi najlepiej!

- _Jeśli świat zwalnia-spada-spada-spada-pustoszeje-psuje się, ty musisz go zatankować-podkręcić-oszukać-naprawić_ – oznajmiła TARDIS.

- Taaa, a kto naprawi _mnie_? – wyjęczał Doktor.

- _Ty sam jesteś miarą jasności myślenia i szaleństwa_ – potężnym głosem zaśpiewał jego statek. – _Nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby dostrzec różnicę_.

- Nikogo, kto odgadłby, czy bóg jest wszechmocny, czy obłąkany. – Doktor osunął się na obszarpane siedzenie naprzeciwko kryształowej kolumny.

- _Mógłbyś przywrócić do istnienia świat, który nigdy nie oszalał_ – wyszeptała TARDIS. – _Świat, który nigdy się nie rozpadł_.

- Nie – westchnął Doktor. – Nie mogę.

- _Nigdy nawet nie spróbowałeś. Nigdy. Dalekowie próbowali. Zawsze próbują. Ale nie ty. Dlaczego nie ty_?

- No, dobra, a to nie są słowa TARDIS! – Doktor łypnął ponuro na kolumnę w centrum panelu. – Zdarza jej się dziwaczyć, ale nie jest szalona. A więc to nie ona. Czyżbym gadał sam do siebie? Najwyraźniej. Ale czemu? Nie, zaraz, wykasować pytanie. Kompletnie ześwirowałem, przecież wiem _czemu_. I dobrze. Dobrze. To nic takiego. Prześpię się i będzie dobrze. Znajdę sobie wygodne łózio, wtulę się w pościółkę, zamknę oczyska i dobranoc pchły na noc."

- _Mogłabym cię zabrać z powrotem_ – wyszeptała TARDIS - ..._do tego miejsca, w którym przechyliły się szale. __Mógłbyś je odchylić. To łatwizna_.

- Nie, to nie jest łatwizna. – Doktor zerwał się na nogi i niemalże wybiegł ze sterowni.

– Niektórych rzeczy nie da się zmienić, niektórych wspomnień nie można dotknąć! – ciągnął już z korytarza, niemalże wrzeszcząc. – Wiesz o tym! _Wiesz o tym! WIESZ O TYM_!

- _Nikt nie weźmie ci tego za złe. Poza tobą nie ma już nikogo_.

Doktor dotarł do wielkiej, spiralnej klatki schodowej – bezkresnej zdawałoby się serpentyny powyginanych stopni i organicznych z wyglądu poręczy. Zaczął zbiegać ze schodów, po trzy, cztery stopnie na raz. Zdarł z siebie płaszcz i rzucił go w centralną studnię, gdzie wirował opadając niczym ogromny, jesienny liść.

- _Możesz tak to urządzić, że nawet ty nie będziesz tego pamiętał_ – kusił głos TARDIS. – _Żadnych wspomnień, żadnych wyrzutów sumienia, żadnego poczucia winy, żadnych plam na duszy_.

- Przestań! Przestań! Przestań wreszcie!

- _Czy to nie jest cel twojego życia? Bo jeśli nie... to po co w ogóle żyjesz? __Jaki masz cel_?

- Och, zamknij się!

- _Tak zrobię. __Szczególnie, że i tak jesteś już bardzo blisko Sali Klasztornej_.

Doktor spróbował zatrzymać się w miejscu, ale sam pęd niósł go dół schodów. Potknął się i zdołał uniknąć zabójczego upadku przytrzymując się balustrady. Przez kilka sekund wisiał przechylony niebezpiecznie nad bezdenną głębią klatki schodowej, potem odepchnął się z powrotem i opadł na stopnie, drżąc na całym ciele.

- Dobra, to... – wykrztusił -...to już kopletna katastrofa. Jestem niebezpieczny. Jestem... Nie mogę tu zostać! Nie mogę zostać w TARDIS! Nie wolno mi się nawet do niej zbliżać!

Podniósł się niepewnie i na powrót zaczął wspinać się po schodach. Zagryzał wargi i zaciskał oczy w obronie przed nieustannym monologiem czegoś, co brzmiało jak jego telepatyczny statek, ale musiało być głosem jego umysłu, nałożonym na strumień myślowy TARDIS. Zdarł z szyi krawat i rozpiął marynarkę, odsłaniając liczne warstwy T-shirtów i podkoszuklek, jakie wcześniej założył dla ochrony przed zimnem Ood-Sfery. Pędząc przez korytarze mruczał coś niezrozumiałego i opróżniał kieszenie. Stetoskop wylądował na podłodze, w jego ślad poszły dwa przedarte bilety do Wembley i długi na pół metra, pognieciony rachunek z Tesco. Zawiesił krawat na występie ściany. Nakręcana, mechaniczna myszka odtoczyła się na bok kręcąc ogonem. Kilka szklanych kulek zastukało o siatkową podłogę w sterowni. Plastikowa latarka. Wytczki Zeus. Trzy torebki herbaty i garść kostek cukru (raczej obrzydliwych, oblepionych paprochami i nitkami). Podniszczona książka („Mistrz i Małgorzata" Bułchakowa). Duży, fioletowy, plastikowy pierścionek. Wysuszony kasztan. Jakieś nierozpoznawalne śmieci; strzępki, okruszki i pyłki.

Wreszcie znalazł się przy panelu sterowania, patrząc w dół szeroko otwartymi oczyma, nie do końca mogąc sobie przypomnieć, co takiego miał zrobić. Wydawało się, że rozłożył samego siebie na części, że całkowicie się zdekonstruował. Pomimo, że nadal miał na sobie niedobrane warstwy odzienia, wydawał się nagi i kruchy. Z głębokim westchnieniem oparł dłonie na przyrządach, pieszcząc długimi palcami dźwignie i przłączniki.

- Cicho – wyszeptał. – Ćśśś, ćśśś, ćśśś, bądź cicho.

Obrócił kołem wbudowanym w pulpit, szybko zakręcił rączką dźwigni i kilka razy wcisnął inne podniszczone urządzenie. W melodii silników nastąpiła zmiana. Brzmiała teraz donośniej, ale dźwięk był miarowy i naturalny.

- Tam – powiedział Doktor, zerkając na monitor. – Tam będzie dobrze. Nie ma tam zbyt dużo rzeczy, które mógłbym popsuć. Naprawdę niezbyt dużo.

Ostatnim pchnięciem wprawił swój statek w ruch. W jego gestach nie było zwyczajnej zamaszystości, a kiedy odszedł od pulpitu i usiadł na zniszczonym siedzeniu, był blady i wymęczony.

- Tylko nic już nie mów – wymamrotał. – Nie... proszę... Nic.

* * *

**_Ciąg dalszy nastąpi..._**


	6. Weevile i iskry

* * *

**.6. Weevile i iskry**

* * *

- Co? – zapytał Mickey z niedowierzaniem. Poruszył się sztywno w niedźwiedzim uścisku Jacka. – Co powiedziałeś? Oj! Szefie! Złaź ze mnie!

Wyślizgnął się z ramion Jacka tylko po to, by wylądować w ciasnych objęciach Gwen.

- Myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz. Myśleliśmy, że spaliło cię na popiół! Cholera jasna, Mickey, myśleliśmy, że już po tobie!

- No, jak widać, _nie_ – oznajmił Mickey wyniośle. – I pocoście w ogóle myśleli coś _takiego_?

- Co...? – Gwen cofnęła się nieco, nadal trzymając Mickey'a mocno za ramiona, jakby obawiała się, że podmuch wiatru znad zatoki Cardiff może go pochwycić i porwać ze sobą. – My to _widzieliśmy_! _Ja_ to widziałam!

- Gdzie? – skrzywił się Mickey.

- Na monitorze, Mickey, przecież nie w wiadomościach. – Gwen uwolniła go wreszcie i odwróciła się do Marthy, stojącej w pobliżu stanowisk roboczych, z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i brwiami wygiętymi w pytające łuki. – Zobaczyłam to... to stworzenie... jak używało Manipulatora... tak jak my użylibyśmy pompy na stacji benzynowej. A potem zauważyło ciebie, i wystrzeliło promień światła, coś jakby łuk elektryczny, a potem... No, to właściwie wszystko. Spaliłeś się. Umarłeś.

- Nie w tym życiu – burknął Mickey. – Albo w tym świecie.

- Czyli, nic tu nie zaszło? – zapytał Jack niskim, szorstkim głosem. – Nic odbiegającego od normy?

- Tylko wahania poziomu energii – odparła Martha. – No i zapora mocno przecieka, powinieneś zajrzeć do tych kartonów, które odstawiłeś na bok, Ianto, zdaje mi się, że ciut zamokły.

- Nie, ale... – Gwen rozejrzała się po twarzach wszystkich obecnych szeroko otwierając ciemne oczy. – Ja to _widziałam_. Nie wierzycie? Jack? Ianto?

- Jeśli o mnie chodzi, nie mam pojęcia, czemu miałabyś mnie uśmiercać w swoich halucynacjach. – Mickey znów wzruszył ramionami. – Wiem, że nikt mnie tu nie chciał, ale...

- Wierzymy ci, Gwen – powiedział Jack. – Ianto też to słyszał.

- Ale co to było?

Martha głęboko wciągnęła powietrze, zaciskając wargi i odwzajemniając uporczywe spojrzenie Jacka.

- Anomalia – odpowiadziała. – Po prostu kolejna zmiana.

- Anomalia? – powtórzyła gniewnie Gwen. – Co to w ogóle znaczy: _anomalia_?

- To skutek wystąpienia paradoksu – powiedziała wolno Martha, nadal splatając ramiona na piersi w obronnym geście. – W czasie i w przestrzeni zachodzą paradoksy; niekończące się paradoksy. Niektóre z nich mogłyby rozerwać świat na strzępy. I wywołują fale, jak zmarszczki na wodzie. To, co Donna zaprezentowała wcześniej – jej wizje, jej prekognicja, jej wspomnienia – to były właśnie anomalie. Nasze dziwaczne zjawiska atmosferyczne. Nasze śmieszne wahania poziomu energii. Nasze cudowne znaleziska. To anomalie, Gwen, echa jakiegoś wydarzenia w kontinuum czaso-przestrzennym.

- Doktor. – Ianto przestał załamywać ręce nad wilgotnymi kartonami i rzucił Jackowi oskarżycielskie spojrzenie. – O co się założycie, że to jego sprawka?

- To możliwe – wymruczał Jack.

- Cholerny mąciwoda!

- Hej, chwila! – zjeżył się Mickey, obracając się w stronę Ianto. – On nie jest mąciwodą! Nawet go nie znasz, co nie? No to go nie przezywaj!

Jack westchnął i ruszył w poprzek Osi, ogarniając wzrokiem zdewastowane ściany i popękane lustra wodnej rzeźby.

- Uspokójmy się, wszyscy – powiedziała Gwen. – Jesteśmy cali i zdrowi, a to dobrze, prawda? Anomalia? Super. Wolę dziesięć anomalii od tego, co zobaczyłam na tym cholernym monitorze. Skupmy się nad tym, co ważne, dobrze? Znaleźliśmy wielkie, paskudne gniazdo Weevili w... Jack?

- Tak, kontynuuj. – Z lekceważącym machnięciem dłoni Harkness wspiął się na schody wiodące do biura.

- No, to już przekracza... – spanęła Gwen.

- Wygląda na zmartwionego. – Martha uniosła głowę, patrząc na Jacka, skrywającego się w swoim pozbawionym szyb pokoiku.

- Wszyscy jesteśmy zmartwieni – zauważył Ianto, prostując się z kawałkiem ociekającego wodą kartonu w ręce. Kopnął resztki pudła, które rozpadło się, gdy próbował je podnieść z podłogi. – Tylko my nie mamy takich przytulnych biur, co? Czy ktoś mógłby mi z tym pomóc? Może na to nie wygląda, ale to są _ważne_ akta.

- Wygląda na bardziej zmartwionego niż zwykle – poprawiła Martha.

Mickey prychnął i podszedł do Ianto, aby pomóc mu z sortowaniem akt i folderów rozsypanych po betonowej podłodze. Gwen skinęła na Marthę. Skierowały się schodami w dół, do medycznego królestwa, ozdobionego pożółkłymi kafelkami i niedopasowanym sprzętem. Gwen podskoczyła lekko i usiadła na stalowym stole do sekcji zwłok. Po sekundzie wahania Martha poszła w jej ślady. Ich nogi dyndały teraz z powietrzu. Wyglądały jak dwie małe dziewczynki siedzące na skraju mostu.

- Dziwak z niego; z naszego Jacka – cicho powiedziała Gwen. – Pracujesz z nim i myślisz, że go znasz, aż nagle zrobi coś takiego, że znów nie wiesz, na czym stoisz. Bo tak naprawdę nic o nim nie wiesz. Gada i śmieje się i wyrywa najfajniejszych facetów w klubie, ale nie piśnie słowa o swojej przeszłości. Nigdy. Wiesz, że pracował dla Torchwood w dziewiętnastym wieku?

- Pochodzi z innego czasu, Gwen – odszepnęła Martha. – Jest w porządku. Straszny z niego flirciarz. Ale jest w porządku. Tylko... Myślę, że to miejsce mu nie służy. Poza Torchwood Jack jest zupełnie innym człowiekiem. To miejsce go zmienia, i to nie na lepsze.

- A mimo to ty jesteś tutaj. – Gwen potrząsnęła lśniącą grzywą włosów.

- Taaa. Próbując zmienić coś od środka – uśmiechęła się Martha. – Znowu.

- I jak zamierzasz to zrobić?

- Dokładnie tak, jak ty to zrobiłaś.

Gwen, zażenowana, poruszyła ramionami.

- Ja zrobiłam? A co ja takiego zrobiłam? Byłam głupia i uparta, i wpakowałam się w sam środek tego bałaganu... i kogo ja próbuję oszukać, nie zamieniłabym tego na nic na świecie!

Roześmiały się obie.

- Tobie jest łatwiej – powiedziała Gwen po chwili. – Bo wiesz, myślę sobie, że kiedy jesteś z tym twoim Doktorem, cały świat jest ciutek przyjaźniejszy. Odrobinkę grzeczniejszy. Bardziej cywilizowany.

- Torturowano mi rodziców. – Martha odwróciła głowę. Jej twarz spochmurniała, oczy zalśniły chłodem. – Byłam zupełnie sama, niemalże niewidzialna, bezpieczna, ale zmuszona do tego, by patrzeć, jak umierają inni ludzie. Świat Doktora tylko wydaje się ucywilizowany. Albo może on bardzo się stara, żeby taki był. Zadurzyłam się w nim, dawno temu. Och, byłam w nim kompletnie zakochana, po same uszy. Ale potem zajrzałam w głąb jego serca, Gwen, i zobaczyłam tam najgłębszy mrok, a to przeraziło mnie do tego stopnia, że postanowiłam odejść. Nadal go kocham. Ale...

- Dletego właśnie wyszłam za Rhysa – zamruczała Gwen. – Dlatego, że Jack... on jest...

- Taaa – westchnęła Martha.

I znów przez chwilę siedziały w ciszy.

- I tak jest z Ianto – powiedziała ostatecznie Gwen.

- To jest najgorsze biuro na nawiązanie romansu _na świecie_! – dodała Martha i obie wybuchnęły śmiechem. I dokładnie w tym momencie Oś zatonęła w ciemności. Nie rozległ się alarm, światła awaryjne nie włączyły się automatycznie, masywne, okrągłe drzwi nie przetoczyły się na miejsce i nie zatrzasnęły ze złowróżebnym łoskotem. Po prostu zapadła ciemność i cisza.

- Co...? – Martha poczuła, jak na jej przedramieniu zaciskają się palce Gwen.

- Nie wiem. Coś jest nie tak.

- Czekaj. – Łomocząc medycznym sprzętem Martha zaczęła na oślep przetrząsać metalowe szafki. – Tak!

W ciemności zamrugało blade światełko, wystarczające zaledwie by objąć swoim kręgiem obie kobiety i niewielkie pomieszczenie.

- Laryngoskop – oznajmiła Martha, wymachując medycznym przyrządem jak magiczną różdżką. Albo sonicznym śrubokrętem – pomyślała Gwen.

- Mickey? Ianto? Jack?

- Auu, macie światło, _cholera_... – Słowa Mickey'a przeszły w okrzyk bólu. – Co to jest?!

- To tylko stolik – wyjaśnił głos Ianto. – Gdzieś tu powinna być latarka.

- No, biorąc pod uwagę, że odzyskujemy tu technologię kosmitów, może nawet dwie... – zakpił Mickey.

- Bardzo śmieszne. Co się stało?

Strumień jasnego światła przyszpilił ich do podłogi. Wszyscy zmrużyli oczy. Słowa protestu zlały się w podekscytowany pomruk. Jack przeniósł snop światła na Manipulator Szczeliny.

- Nie działa – powiedział.

- Taa, ale czemu?

- Nie wiem, czemu, Mickey.

- Taa, ale spodziewałeś się tego?

- Dlaczego?

- Bo masz latarkę.

- No i co, że mam latarkę? Zawsze mam przy sobie latarkę. Tak jak Ianto zawsze ma przy sobie stoper. – W głosie Jacka brzmiał niepokój. Ostrożnie zszedł ze schodów, akurat kiedy Gwen i Martha wyłoniły się z części medycznej.

- Czy ktoś czegoś dotykał? – zapytała Gwen.

- Czyli czego? – prychnął Mickey.

- Czyli czegoś, co mogłoby odciąć dopływ prądu...

Jack zatrzymał się u dołu schodów.

- Prąd – wyszeptał.

I nagle biegł, pędził; rozwiane poły jego płaszcza łopotały, ciężkie buty łomotały o podłogę, snop światła skakał szaleńczo po ścianach. Martha zrobiła ruch, jakby chciała za nim podążyć, ale Gwen zacieśniła uchwyt na jej przedramieniu.

- Nie – powiedziała. – Najpierw zbrojownia. Nie mamy prądu, a zamki w drzwiach są elektryczne. Cele mogą być otwarte. A w celach są Weevile.

- Cholera! – Ianto pospiesznie skierował się do zbrojowni. – No cudnie!

- Nie, ale... – Martha uwolniła rękę z uchwytu Gwen. – Nie rozumiecie? Nie mamy prądu! Sarkofag Donny! Hibernator jest pozbawiony prądu i nie ma zapasowego źródła enegii. Ona tam umiera. My się tu dobrze bawimy, a ona umiera!

- Mamy generator – szybko wtrącił Ianto. – Wstawiliśmy go tam jakiś tydzień temu. Zwykły dieselowski generator. Powinien zaskoczyć w chwili, kiedy wszystko inne zdechło. Jack się tym zajmie, nie martw się.

- Ale...

Pojawiło się światło i z początku wszyscy pomyśleli, że to Jack wraca do sali, niosąc swoją potężną latarkę. Jednak strumień światła, płynący z bocznego korytarza, nie był zupełnie normalny. Skręcał się i wił, był żywą spiralą błękitnej energii. Po chwili dołączyło do niego wiele innych promieni, wpełzając do centralnego pomieszczenia Osi, rzucając refleksy światła odbite w okruchach luster i kałużach wody. Gwen wstrzymała oddech. Martha stanęła w miejscu, unosząc maleńką latarenkę laryngoskopu naprzeciw wijącej się i pulsującej zawieruchy blasku. Wszyscy musieli zmrużyć oczy, by cokolwiek dostrzec.

I oto pojawiły się one – poruszając się niezdarnie, nieco zgarbione, brudne i mroczne. Weevile. Wtargnęły do sali, z pazurzastymi dłońmi kołyszącymi się na wysokości kolan, z czarnymi oczyma lśniącymi w elektrycznym błękicie światła. Warczały i obnażały kły.

Nigdy-wcześniej-nie-używany Glock Ianto szczęknął magazynkiem. Ręce mężczyzny drżały mocno. Próbował wycelować broń w Weevile, ale każdy z potworów był blisko, i wszystkie poruszały się bardzo szybko, zamykając ich w swoim kręgu. Natężenie światła stało się niemal nieznośne. Towarzyszył mu dźwięk, nie przykry, ale stanowczo zbyt intensywny. Weevile zaczęły się cofać, pochylać, opadać na kolana, gdy do sali wkroczyła jasna istota. Wydawało się, że była samym światłem – pięknym, lecz niebezpiecznym, blaskiem błyskawic. Wirujące, spiralne promienie rozpościerały się przed nią, za nią i ponad nią, niczym liczne skrzydła, co pozwalało w pełni pojąć pierwsze wrażenie, jakie wywarła na Gwen. Istota wyglądała jak anioł – ale nie jak troskliwy, opiekunczy anioł, czuwający nad czyimś snem. To była boża bestia w całej swojej chwale – bestia, która cię spopieli, gdy podniesiesz na nią zatrwożone spojrzenie.

Wszyscy cofnęli się, przerażeni. Twarz istoty, pozbawiona oczu i jakichkowiek rysów, odwróciła się w ich stronę. Zdawało się, że stworzenie na nich patrzy – wystarczająco długo, by strach całkiem ich sparaliżował. Następnie istota zwróciła się ku Manipulatorowi Szczeliny.

- Kurwa! – wyszeptała Gwen. – O, kurwa! To się dzieje!

Łuk elektrycznego wyładowania wystrzelił w kierunku Manipulatora. W przeciągu sekundy maszyneria, wraz z całą wodną rzeźbą, zaczęła jarzyć się błękitnym blskiem. Rozległ się zgrzytliwy dźwięk, od którego zadrżały ściany. Weevile zaczęły śpiewać ochryple; a może tylko wyć z przerażenia. Glock Ianto z klekotem upadł na podłogę. Mężczyzna przycisnął dłonie do uszu. Gwen wrzasnęła. Mickey osunął się na kolana. Martha wycofywała się krok po kroku, pewna, że za chwilę straci przytomność.

Otworzyła się szczelina. Nie była wielka; wysoka zaledwie na dwa metry i dość wąska. Przypominała aurorę borealis – zorzę północną – ustawioną wertykalnie, szmaragdową, filotetową i lodowo-błękitną. Ocalałe lustra rozjarzyły się od jej blasku i zawibrowały od jej dźwięku. Ziemia zadrżała.

Weevile zaczęły pełznąć w kierunku szczeliny. Wydawało się, że rzuciła na nie jakiś czar, a może wywierała na nie hipnotyczny wpływ – pomimo, że paraliżował ją lęk, Gwen pomyślała, że to właśnie musiał być powód, dla którego Weevile w ogóle zjawiły się w Cardiff – po prostu dostrzegły szczelinę i nie potrafiły pozostać obojętne na jej zew. Teraz jeden po drugim zanurzały się w tym rozdarciu rzeczywistości, do chwili aż szczelina pochłonęła ostatniego z nich.

Istota ponownie odwróciła się w stronę zespołu Torchwood. Jej poskręcane promienie cofnęły się odrobinę, przez co niemal można było rozróżnić jej kształt – wydawała się mieć ludzką postać – wyglądała po prostu jak szczupły mężczyzna, otoczony intensywnym blaskiem. Patrzyła na nich.

- Nie, Mickey, nie!

Gwen drgnęła cała słysząc ryk Jacka, i spojrzała w stronę Mickey'a, który właśnie podnosił się z podłogi, trzymając w dłoniach pistolet Ianto. Chciała wykrzyczeć swoje ostrzeżenie, ale jej gardło było suche i ściśnięte, a poza tym było już o wiele, wiele za późno. Mickey uniósł broń. Łuk elektrycznego wyładowania wystrzelił ze świetlistej istoty. Świat utonął w przeraźliwej jasności.

A potem w czerni.

A potem w purpurowym blasku świateł awaryjnych.

Szczelina i istota zniknęły. Zwłoki Jacka dymiły na betonowej podłodze. Mickey stał nad nim przez chwilę. Szok zmienił jego twarz w straszliwą maskę. Potem chłopak opadł na podłogę szlochając głośno.

- O, mój Boże! O, mój Boże! O, mój...

- No gratulacje, Mickey – łamiącym się głosem powiedział Ianto. – Właśnie zabiłeś szefa.

- Nie przejmuj się tak – dodała Gwen. – Wszystkim nam się to zdarza, wcześniej czy później.

- O, mój Boże!

- Wy jesteście niemożliwi – sapnęła Martha. – Cała wasza paczka, wy jesteście stuknięci!

- O, mój Boże!

Jack drgnął gwałtwonie i usiadł jak poderwany sprężyną. Twarz miał poczerniałą od sadzy. Zamrugał wściekle.

- Zniknęło? – zaskrzeczał.

- Jak błędny ognik na bagnie – powiedział Ianto.

- Ale co to było? – dopytywała się Gwen.

- Przyszło po Weevile – rzucił cicho Ianto. – To może Król Weevili?

W ciszy, wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie pytająco.

- To było dziwne – powiedziała Martha. – Gwen, miałaś prekognicję. A raczej odebrałaś coś w rodzaju pre-transmisji. A jeszcze dziwniejsze jest to, że zdołaliśmy zmienić bieg wydarzeć. Mickey żyje. Ktoś musiał umrzeć w jego miejsce, to prawda, ale na szczęście ten ktoś ma więcej żyć niż kot. – Uśmiechnęła się do Jacka. – A co z Donną?

- Nic jej nie będzie – odparł sucho. – Przez chwilę wszystko stanęło na ostrzu noża, ale znów jest w granicach normalnych parametrów.

- Dobrze. Gotuję dziś obiad dla Wlifreda; myślę, że nasza randka nie wypadłaby najlepiej, gdyby coś przytrafiło się jego wnuczce.

- Czy to wróci? – spytał Ianto.

- Znacznie więcej Weevili czeka po tej stronie szczeliny, a, jak się zdaje, ktoś znalazł sposób na surfowanie po jej prądach. – Jack ciężko skinął głową. – No i macie odpowiedź. Król Weevili wróci.

- O, mój Boże! – powiedział Mickey.

* * *

**_Ciąg dalszy nastąpi..._**


	7. Wszystkie rzeczy utracone

* * *

**.7. Wszystkie rzeczy utracone**

* * *

Plaża zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, ginąc ostatecznie w mgiełce odległości. Grunt był skalisty, a morze granatowe. Miało jeszcze mnóstwo czasu, by wypolerować głazy i zmielić kamienie na delikatny, biały pył. W miejsce palm, które pewnie wyglądałyby tutaj całkiem naturalnie, linię brzegu porastały ogromne paprocie. Niebo było niewiarygodnie czyste.

Doktor głęboko wciągnął powietrze, odrzucił w tył poły płaszcza i wepchnął dłonie głęboko w kieszenie spodni. Spojrzał w dół, na swoje trampki, powoli zanurzające się w wilgotnym żwirze. Wokół jego stóp pieniły się i wirowały drobne fale. Pośród kamieni pełzały trylobity i amonity.

- Istotnie, niezbyt dużo rzeczy, które mógłbym popsuć – powiedział Doktor. – Wszystko nowiuteńkie, prosto z folii. Trudno sobie nawet wyobrazić, że ten świat ma na karku milony lat, nieprawdaż?

TARDIS milczała. Czekała cierpliwie, nie wydając nawet typowego dla siebie, podekscytowanego szumu; nie całkiem słyszalnego na zewnątrz, chyba że wiedziało się, czego słuchać. Zdawało się, że wstrzymuje oddech.

Doktor pomaszerował wzdłuż plaży, do miejsca, gdzie skały ochraniały przed wiatrem płytką jaskinię, pełną kamyków i wyschniętych alg. Usiadł krzyżując nogi, opierając łokcie na kolanach i splatając przed sobą palce.

- Taki stary, a jednocześnie taki młody – powiedział.

- Zupełnie jak ty – rzuciła Donna. Poprawiła na biodrach swoją fioletową tunikę, podciągnęła nogawki spodni i usiadła obok. Odrzuciła włosy z ramion.

– Tyle razy prosiłam, żebyś zabrał mnie na plażę – westchnęła. – Wygląda na to, że musiałam umrzeć, żeby tu w końcu trafić.

- Nie umarłaś – wymamrotał Doktor.

- Nie, jestem jak ten kot w pudełku, wiesz – kot Schrödingera? Równocześnie żywa i martwa. Albo raczej przebywająca w dwóch różnych światach, jak twierdził Hugh – czyli że będę martwa w jednym świecie i żywa w drugim, kiedy tylko podjęta zostanie decyzja.

Doktor patrzył na nią ze zmarszczonym czołem.

- Ślicznie – burknął. – Mechanika kwantowa. Schrödinger i Everett. Zacytuj mi jeszcze Einsteina, Rosena i Podolskiego, czemu nie? A może kilka wolumetrycznych równań strumieniowych Grishnnkh'a. Bo tym _nie sposób_ się znudzić.

- Ja tylko chcę, żebyś się wreszcie zdecydował, ciepła klucho! – parsknęła i czubkiem klapka kopnęła kupkę piasku.

- Donna, ja...

Czyjś głos wwiercił mu się w uszy.

- Halo, proszę pana, niech się pan obudzi! Obudź się pan! Halo?

Doktor ocknął się gwałtownie i spojrzał w górę, mrugając w jasnym świetle dnia.

- Hmm? Co?

Tuż nad nim wisiała twarz obcego mężczyzny – młoda, wąska, obsypana piegami i zwieńczona strzechą wściekle rudych włosów.

- Spałeś pan na moim progu – oznajmił obcy mężczyzna.

- Spałem? Naprawdę? Na progu? A po co?

- Właśnie – zaśmiał się mężczyzna prostując grzbiet. – Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Ale mógłbyś się pan ciutkę przesunąć, co, chciałbym wejść do domu.

- Do domu? – Doktor zerknął za siebie, na powykrzywiane drzwi, potem z powrotem na mężczyznę, cierpliwie czekającego, by zejść mu z drogi. – Racja. Przepraszam. Nigdy wcześniej mi się to nie zdarzyło. Myślałem... myślałem, że jestem gdzie indziej. _Kiedy_ indziej. W środkowym dewonie, sądząc po otoczeniu.

Wstał powoli, rozglądając się uważnie po wąskiej, brukowanej uliczce.

- Nie widziałeś tu przypadkiem niebieskiej budki? – zapytał z wahaniem. – Dużej, niebieskiej budki; budki policyjnej?

- Budki policyjnej? – Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. – Nie wiem, co masz pan na myśli.

Doktor przygryzł dolną wargę, ogarniając wzrokiem ubranie mężczyzny – bardzo skromne i wybrudzone. Mężczyzna miał na sobie szare, płócienne spodnie podtrzymywane szelkami, znoszone, skórzane buty i krótką kurtkę. Spodnie były ciut przykrótkie, a kurtka ciut za obszerna. Mężczyzna nosił czapkę z daszkiem, zawadiacko przekrzywioną na strzesze ognistych włosów.

- Jestem Doktor – powiedział Doktor. – Przepraszam. Chyba byłem bardzo zmęczony.

- Tim – odpowiedział mężczyzna. – Timothy O'Leary.

- Bardzo mi miło Timothy O'Leary... _Och_... Timothy O'Leary! To ty jesteś Timothy O'Leary!

- Tak. – Tim zrobił krok wstecz. – A co?

- Nie, nic, nie – szybko wyjąkał Doktor. – Tylko... Miło mi cię poznać, Timothy O'Leary, _bardzo_ miło mi cię poznać!

- Czy myśmy się już gdzieś spotkali? – zapytał mężczyzna.

- Nie. _Nieee_. Absolutnie nie. Nie. – Doktor posłał mu swój najszerszy i najbardziej obłąkany uśmiech. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się niepewnie w odpowiedzi i wskazał na drzwi starego, koślawego domku. Doktor zszedł mu z drogi, nadal szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu, i pozwolił mężczyznie przejść obok. Drzwi za jego plecami otworzyły się i na zewnątrz wyskoczyła mała dziewczynka z rozwianymi, ognistymi włosami.

- Tatuś!

- Hej, cześć, Penny! – zawołał Tim, łapiąc ją w ramiona. Podniósł ją wysoko w powietrze. – Moja słodka Penny!

- Przyniosłeś mi coś? – zapytała, całując go w policzek i zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję. – Przyniosłeś mi coś, tatku?

Uśmiech mężczyzny przygasł odrobinę.

- Nie dziś, Penny – odpowiedział. – Przykro mi.

Dziewczynka na moment wydęła wargi. Doktor drgnął nagle i wcisnął dłoń do kieszeni płaszcza, szukając czegoś długimi palcami.

- Eeem... Tim? – wyszeptał i za plecami dziewczynki podał mężczyznie jaskrawo-czerwoną wstążkę. Timothy ze zmarszczonym czołem popatrzył na podarek. Doktor cmoknął językiem i puścił do niego oczko. Timothy zawahał się, ale podniósł wstążkę z otwartej dłoni Doktora.

- Taa – chrząknął. – W sumie... to mam tu taki drobiażdżek...

Posadził dziewczynkę na szczycie murowanego ogrodzenia i podał jej wstążkę. Penny zapiszczała z radości. Korzystając z nadarzającej się okazji, Doktor wyciągnął soniczny śrubokręt i wycelował go w dziewczynkę i jej ojca, skrywając błękitne lśnienie w stulonej dłoni. Z czołem zmarszczonym w głębokim skupieniu odczytał wskazania śrubokrętu. Urządzenie ćwierkało i śpiewało.

- Jaka śliczna, tatku! Przecudna! – zawołała dziewczynka.

Timothy obrócił twarz w stronę Doktora i samym ruchem warg wypowiedział uszczęśliwione "dziękuję."

Doktor skinął mu z uśmiechem i wetknął śrubokręt do kieszeni. Znów rozejrzał się po ulicy, ogarniając wzrokiem rzędy małych, tanich domów, które wyglądałyby dość ponuro, gdyby pogoda okazała się zła, ale w jaskrawym słońcu wydawały się całkiem miłe i gościnne.

- Eeem... Możesz mi powiedzieć... bo ze mnie taki roztrzepaniec... Gdzie dokładnie... eem... jesteśmy? – spytał Doktor.

- Zgubiłeś się pan? – rzucił Tim ze śpiewnym, irlandzkim akcentem przebijającym z jego słów wyraźniej niż do tej pory. – To Orchard Street.

- No właśnie, Orchard Street! – Doktor odwrócił się by odejść, po czym wrócił do Tima z niepewną miną. – Eeeem... a w jakim mieście?

- Jesteś pan w Dublinie, ma się rozumieć, a gdzieżby indziej?

- No, gdzieżby indziej. – Doktor uśmiechnął się lekko. – To ja już pójdę. I... przepraszam, że zasnąłem na twoim progu. Nie mam pojęcia, co we mnie wstąpiło. Musiałem być nieźle złachany.

Zrobił ruch jakby szykował się do odejścia, ale Timothy zawołał za nim:

- Zaczekaj, Doktorze!

- Hmm?

- Wejdź pan do środka – rzucił mężczyzna. – Moja żona nagotowała gulaszu.

- Oooch – Doktor przewrócił oczyma – nie chcę się wpraszać...

- Ach tam, jestżeś pan zmęczony i zagubiony czy nie? Podjemy, a potem możesz pan szukać tej swojej niebieskiej budki – oznajmił Timothy. – Leć do domu, Polly, powiedz mamie, że mamy gościa.

Rozchichotana dziewczynka zniknęła we wnętrzu domu, mocno ściskając w dłoni czerwoną wstążkę.

- Mamusiu! – zawołała. – Mamusiu! Zobacz, co przyniósł mi tatuś! Wstążkę! I to czerwoną. Patrz, jaka cudna! Dużo lepsza od tamtej, co mi ją ukradł ten głupi, paskudny, niedobry Tom Noble!

- Pan przodem – powiedział Timothy O'Leary, wskazując na drzwi. Doktor rozejrzał się raz jeszcze, głęboko wciągając powietrze przez wąski nos, a potem wypuszczając je powoli. Zawahał się na sekundę, a potem zrobił krok w stronę domu O'Learych.

* * *

**_Ciąg dalszy nastąpi..._**


	8. Wszyscy, za wyjątkiem ciebie

* * *

**.8. Wszyscy, za wyjątkiem ciebie**

* * *

Gwen wpatrywała się we własne złożone dłonie, spoczywające na blacie długiego, lśniącego stołu. Ledwie słuchała Jacka i Marthy, gadających jedno przez drugie, oraz Ianto i Mickey'a, wtrącających jakże pożądane, lecz z lekka irytujące, komiczne przerywniki. Jej palce drgały; drgało też coś we wnętrzu jej ciała, i być może uznałaby, że to Junior wierci się w jej brzuchu, gdyby doznanie było przyjemne. Ale nie było. Coś się w niej skręcało, niespokojnie, z uporem, i Gwen miała tego serdecznie dość.

Jack najwyraźniej zakończył zebranie i zgarniał teraz akta, które Ianto rozłożył przed nim wcześniej na stole. Mickey zerwał się z krzesła z widoczną ulgą, gotowy do wyjścia. Gwen odkaszlnęła, czując jak serce wali jej w piersi.

- Zaczekaj chwilkę, Jack – wyrzuciła gwałtwonie. – Mamy jeszcze jeden problem.

Harkness podniósł na nią spojrzenie zmrużonych, błękitnych oczu. Wiedziała, że on wiedział, co zamierzała powiedzieć. Niczego to nie ułatwiało. Odkaszlnęła ponownie.

- Więc, co w sprawie tego niby-anioła? Czy ktoś zamierza zadać to oczywiste pytanie? – Rozejrzała się po pozostałych członkach zespołu. – Czy to był... – zająknęła się. – Czy to był _on_?

Ianto spuścił wzrok, zagryzając wargi. Jack zacisnął zęby. Martha wstrzymała oddech. Jej oczy wędrowały od twarzy do twarzy.

- Mówisz o...? – zaczęła.

- Nie – sucho przerwał Jack. – To nie może być on. On odszedł. On...

- Mówimy tu o człowieku, który nie może... nie może... no, nie _umrzeć_... Który nie może _przestać istnieć_ – powiedziała Gwen.

- To nie on – powtórzył Jack.

- Mowisz tak, bo przez ciebie stał się_ nieumarłym_? – wyrzuciła gniewnie Gwen. – Bo jeśli tak, to przeczysz faktom.

- To nie był Owen! – krzyknął Jack. Zerwał się z krzesła, a to przechyliło się w tył i z łomotem poleciało na podłogę. – Skończ z tym, natychmiast! Owena już nie ma!

- Jack. Jack. _Jack_! – Gwen także zaczęła wrzeszczeć. – Ucieczka ci nie pomoże! _Jack_?!

Harkness nie zatrzymał się. Pognał w stronę wyjścia nie oglądając się nawet za siebie. Zatrzasnął drzwi. Reszta zespołu siedziała w milczeniu.

- Co?! – krzyknęła Gwen patrząc na Ianto. – No co?! Ktoś musiał to powiedzieć! Jak rany, sam nazwałeś go Królem Weevili!

- Ja... – Ianto przełknął z trudem. – Zdawało mi się, że to niezły pomysł. Żeby poprawić atmosferę. Tak naprawdę wcale tego nie _myślałem_.

- Ale to _powiedziałeś_ – prychnęła Gwen. – I z całą pewnością nie poprawiłeś tym atmosfery.

- Ale Jack ma rację. – Ianto wstał szybko i także zaczął wycofywać się w kierunku drzwi. – Owena już nie ma.

Gwen walnęła rękoma w stół. Przygryzła wargi patrząc na pozostałych, jeden po drugim opuszczających salę, żałując, że Rhys nie uczestniczył w zebraniu. Była pewna, że on stanąłby po jej stronie.

- Albo to po prostu przejaw zdrowego rozsądku.

Gwen podniosła wzrok na Marthę, stojącą za swoim krzesłem, z rękoma splecionymi na wysokim oparciu.

- Co?

- Może to nie jest przejaw przeczenia faktom, ale zdrowego rozsądku – powtórzyła Martha.

- Odkąd to nie branie pod uwagę wszelkich możliwości jest takie rozsądne? – spytała Gwen. – Czy to nie jest część naszej pracy? Czy nie po to istnieje Torchwood?

Martha usiadła z głębokim westchnieniem. Przesuwała akta pozostawione na stole przez Jacka.

- A jeśli to on? – zapytała wreszcie. – Co wtedy?

- Mnie nie pytaj. – Gwen wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie mam pojęcia. Widzisz, Owen... był z lekka niezrównoważony nawet w najbardziej sprzyjających okolicznościach, a po śmierci... On... Och, postaw się na jego miejscu...

Martha potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie sądzę, żeby mi się to udało. No wiesz, on był _martwy_. Był nieżywy, ale się poruszał, i nie mógł jeść, ani spać, ani...

- Ani pieprzyć – dodała Gwen przyciszonym głosem.

- Ani zabliźnić swoich ran – dokończyła Martha nieco głośniej. – A potem utyka w tej elektrowni jądrowej, zalanej radioaktywnym chłodziwem; nie możemy do niego dotrzeć, nie możemy się z nim komunikować, nie wiemy nawet, czy... Czy... Sama nie wiem... Czy się tam rozpuścił, albo co?

- Chyba wszyscy założyliśmy, że już było po nim – wyszeptała Gwen. – W chwili, gdy pomieszczenie zostało zalane... po prostu przestał istnieć. Ale teraz zaczynam myśleć, że może wciąż tam był, świadomy, obserwując własne ciało zawieszone w tej wodzie, coraz bardziej nasiąknięte, rozpadajce się, i... – zakrztusiła się nagłymi łzami. – Możesz sobie wyobrazić coś takiego? _Możesz_?

Marta poruszyła się niespokojnie, z grymasem zatroskania na twarzy.

- Jeśli to jest Owen – powiedziała wolno – jeśli jakimś nieprawdopodobnym zbiegiem okoliczności udało mu się wydostać tamtej sali... jeśli otworzyła się tam Szczelina i w jakiś sposób zassała go na drugą stronę... nadal nie możemy się z nim porozumieć... bezpiecznie.

- Próbował zabić Mickey'a – zadumała się Gwen. – No, ale on nie zna Mickey'a.

- Spalił Jacka – przypomniała Martha.

- Nie ma powodu, żeby szczególnie kochać Jacka. Raz go zastrzelił.

- Był bardzo agresywny – zauważyła Martha.

- Zawsze miał do ciebie słabość – powiedziała Gwen.

- Co?

- Lubił cię, Martho. Uważał, że jesteś śliczna i mądra, śliczniejsza i mądrzejsza niż on sam, a to o czymś świadczy. Wpadłaś mu w oko.

Oczy Marthy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

- Chcesz, żebym to ja spróbowała nawiązać kontakt z Owenem?

- Jest pani moją tajną bronią, doktor Jones.

Przez chwilę obie milczały.

- Jak to zrobimy? – zapytała wreszcie Martha.

Gwen drgnęła, zaskoczona.

- Myślałam, że będę musiała dłużej cię przekonywać.

- A to dlaczego? – Martha posłała jej wąski uśmieszek. – Jeśli to jest Owen – jest jednym z nas. Może i stał się Królem Weevili, ale równie dobrze może potrzebować pomocy. Należą mu się przynajmniej jakieś przeprosiny. Jest jednym z nas, a myśmy go opuścili. Wiem, że nic nie mogliśmy poradzić, i wiem, że on też o tym wie, a mimo to... Zasługuje na to, żeby usłyszeć nasze „przepraszam." A my moglibyśmy dowiedzieć się, w jaki sposób przeobraził się w anioła.

Gwen wzruszyła ramionami.

- To nie był anioł. Pomyliłam się.

- Nie. Oczywiście, że nie – powiedziała cicho Martha.

- _Pomyliłam się_?

- Nie, Gwen, to nie był anioł. Albo to nie był Owen. Bo nie można mieć jednego i drugiego na raz, co?

Gwen zdołała się uśmiechnąć. Był to słaby i blady uśmiech, ale drżenie we wnętrzu jej ciała przycichło nieco.

- Myślałam, żeby wrócić do tamtego domu – powiedziała. – Tak, to brzmi jak kompletny idiotyzm, ale wiemy, że są tam Weevile, a jeśli Owen wróci, to właśnie po nie. Wiem, że to jest niebezpieczne, więc chciałam, żeby wszyscy mnie poparli, ale... Zdaje się, że im to zwisa. Cholerne Torchwood! Poddali się, wszyscy... Każdy z nich...

- Wszyscy, za wyjątkiem ciebie – rzuciła Martha. – Musimy zabrać jakiś sprzęt.

- Szkoda, że nie wiemy, jak odpalić broń Daleków, która leży w zbrojowni – westchnęła Gwen. – Cholernie skuteczna.

- Broń – zawahała się Martha. – Nie to miałam na...

Drzwi otworzyły się z impetem, oba ich skrzydła na raz. W ich prześwicie stanął Jack. Ze złością wypisaną wyraźnie na twarzy wodził wzrokiem od jednej do drugiej kobiety. Obie odwzajemniły to spojrzenie z uporem, nie dając się zastraszyć.

- Żeby było jasne – moim priorytetem jest Donna – oznajmił Jack sucho. – I nie wierzę, że to był Owen. Ale na pewno nie pójdziecie do tego domu same. I, następnym razem, kiedy zaczniecie planować wasz maleńki _coup d'état_, wybierzcie jakiś pokój bez kamer ochrony, co?

- Dzięki, Jack – rzuciła Martha do jego pleców, gdy obrócił się na pięcie, gotów do wyjścia. Harkness zatrzymał się na chwilę i zerknął na nią przez ramię.

- To stworzenie to po prostu kolejna rzecz, która prześlizgnęła się przez Szczelinę, a gromadzenie i wykorzystywanie takich rzeczy jest naszym zadaniem - oznajmił. – Wybaczcie mi, że nie roztkliwiam się w robocie.

- Och, czyżby? – zamruczała Gwen. Jej spojrzenie zbiegło się na moment ze wzrokiem Jacka, obie pary oczu z początku pełne gniewu, a potem zrozumienia. Skinął lekko głową.

- Muszę lecieć – szybko wtrąciła Martha, zgarniając swoje rzeczy i upychając je w dużej torebce. – Dziś wieczorem spotykam się z Wilfem; zobaczymy się później, co?

Zarzuciła torebkę na ramię.

- No to do dziesiątej, tak?

- Taaa – Jack nadal patrzył na Gwen. – Och, Martho. Przynieś Cornucopię, dobrze? Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz, co mówiłem o wynoszeniu pozaziemskich artefaktów poza bazę?

Martha uśmiechnęła się niepewnie, zagryzając wargi.

- Przepraszam.

- Dziesiąta, Martho. I pozdrów ode mnie Wilfa.

* * *

**_Ciąg dalszy nastąpi..._**


	9. Jeden z wielu poniedziałków

**Od Autorki:_ Kajam się, biję w piersi i uzupełniam wszystko jak leci._**

**Disclaimer: _Nie mój Doktor, nie mój, a szkoda, bo nigdy, przenigdy nie pozwoliłabym mu regenreować i stać się Mattem Smithem. Matt jest ok, ale... Dziesiąty wróóóóóóóć!_**

* * *

**.9. Jeden z wielu poniedziałków**

* * *

Doktor odmaszerował zamaszyście, z rękoma w kieszniach, pogwizdując pod nosem i unosząc twarz ku wyblakłemu, sierpniowemu niebu. Pstryknięciem palców otworzył drzwi TARDIS i, nadal z ogromną werwą, wpadł do środka powiewając połami płaszcza. Pstryknął ponownie i drzwi się zamknęły.

- Fantastyczni ludzie z tych O'Learych – oznajmił. – Powinnaś spróbować ich gulaszu, Donno. Pychotka. Zabawne, jak niektóre rzeczy _nie_ zostają w rodzinie.

Zdjął płaszcz i rzucił go na podłogę.

- Ta dziewczynka, Penny, jest dodatnia – ciągnął, zdejmując marynarkę i podwijając rękawy koszuli. – Wszystko dobrze ukryte, zamaskowane pod powierzchnią, niewidoczne i nierozpoznawalne, a na dokładkę kompletnie niegroźne. Ale zbadałem ją sonikiem, więc wiem, że tam jest. Ten maleńki okruszek lustra Królowej Śniegu. We krwi. W każdej komórce ciała. W każdym fragmencie jej DNA.

Złapał za monitor i obrócił go ku sobie. Ekran zamigotał; pojawiły się na nim jakieś przypadkowe gallifreyańskie symbole, by zniknąć po chwili w mgiełce białego szumu. Doktor zapukał w ekran kostkami palców.

- _No __DALEJ_! – zawołał. – Jeszcze ta ostatnia podróż, proszę, staruszko! Co? _Ślicznie_ proszę?

W śpiewnej odpowiedzi TARDIS pojawił się nieprzyjemny dysonans. Jej silniki wydawały się dyszeć boleśnie, jakby zabrakło im tchu. Nawet światło było inne, nie tyle bursztynowe, co zielonkawe; niezdrowy, wyblakły kolor, który sprawiał, że twarz Doktora przypominała oblicze śmiertelnie chorego pacjenta. Zdawało się, że sam Doktor tego nie dostrzega, kompletnie pochłonięty kontrolkami statku. Przerzucił dźwignię, złapał za młotek umieszczony pod pulpitem i opuścił go z impetem na panel sterowania.

Kryształowa kolumna TARDIS zadrżała, uniosła się, zawahała na moment, a potem opadła z impetem. Poruszała się w górę i w dół, wybijając swego rodzaju rytm – pospieszny i gniewny – pełen lęku rytm ucieczki. Światło poczerwieniało, a w głębi statku rozległo się pojedyncze uderzenie Klasztornego Dzwonu.

- Ha! – wrzasnął Doktor, biegnąc dookoła kolumny i po drodze przerzucając przełączniki. – I kto teraz panikuje, co? Co? _Co_?

TARDIS zadrżała i poderwała się do lotu, znikając z zalanej słońcem irlandzkiej ulicy, z jednego z wielu poniedziałków, w jednym z wielu minionych lat, aby zanurkować w głąb wiru, nabierając prędkości i prześlizgując się przez nieprawodopodobny tunel, wiodący poprzez przestrzeń i czas. Gwałtowny start cisnął Doktorem przez całą sterownię. Podniósł się z podłogi, pojękując z cicha i rozcierając stłuczone łokcie.

- Nie ma się czym podniecać – zawarczał. – I, nie, nic mi się nie stało, wielkie dzięki. Jakże się cieszę, że tak mną poniewierasz. Dowiodłaś swego. Słyszysz? Masz rację. Stało się.

Energicznie poderwał się na nogi.

- No to lećmy tam i zróbmy to wreszcie.

Klasztorny Dzwon odezwał się ponownie, a ze ścian, z gniewnym sykiem, wystrzeliły małe pióropusze pary i iskier. Doktor przebiegł przez nie, kompletnie ich nie dostrzegając, kierując się ku pulpitowi sterowania, i ponownie zaczął przesuwać dźwignie. Ujął w dłoń selektor daty, ale zawahał się.

- Nie, czekaj – wyszeptał. – Na czym to ja stanąłem? Chciałem odpocząć. Nie! Poleciałem tam i był poniedziałek. A teraz wszystko się zmienia. Wszystko wokół mnie się zmienia. Muszę to zrobić... Zrobiłem to. Ona powiedziała, że muszę to zrobić, ponieważ to już się stało. Ale co, jeśli to był tylko kolejny poślizg, kolejna anomalia? Skąd mam to wiedzieć?

- Przestań się zamartwiać – powiedziała Donna. Doktor wzdrygnął się i obrócił w jej stronę, z ręką wciąż spoczywającą na selektorze daty. – Za bardzo się przejmujesz.

- Czyżby? – Uniósł jedną brew. – Jestem kompletnie stuknięty, całkiem szurnięty, szurnięty sznur mięty; oczywiście, że się przejmuję. Widzisz, przed chwilą chciałem ustalić trasę, ale nie mogłem tego zrobić. Nie ma trasy. Jest tylko ten labirynt. Nic oprócz ścian, i ścian, i ścian, i ścian...

Zgiął się w pół w nagłym przypływie bólu. Statek zadrżał i szarpnął dziko, gdy potężna eksplozja rozdarła podłogę sterowni. Kryształowa kolumna z uporem wznosiła się i opadała, ale silniki TARDIS wyły z wysiłku. Klasztorny Dzwon zagrzmiał po raz kolejny. Doktor zauważył to wreszcie. Skulił się, wytrzeszczając oczy w przypływie przerażenia.

- Nie! – wrzasnął. – _Nieeee_! To się nie może dziać, nie!

Statek dygotał i rzucał tak mocno, że Doktor musiał z całych sił trzymać się panelu sterowania. Półleżąc na tablicy rozdzielczej, ponownie sięgnął po monitor i wystukał coś na umieszczonej poniżej klawiaturze. Ekran rozbłysnął pomarańczowo i zgasł. Doktor odepchnął go od siebie i cofnął się od panelu sterowania, przeczesując palcami zmierzwione włosy. Jego twarz wykrzywił grymas niedowierzania.

- Nic się nie zgadza – wyszeptał. – Nic się nie zgadza! Nie ma już nic za wyjątkiem anomalii. Anomalie rozdzierają nas na strzępy, ale _gdzie __my __jesteśmy?_!

- Poza światem – zasugerowała Donna. – Na śmietnisku możliwości.

- Ta, cudnie, ale _co__to__znaczy_?

Popędził do drzwi, otworzył je zamaszystym szarpnięciem i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Jego twarz wydłużyła się ze zdumienia. Kosmos migotał, zmieniając się nieustannie, pulsując światłem i mrokiem; kształty pojawiały się w miejsce nicości, tylko po to, by rozmyć się i zniknąć w chwilę później.

- To niemożliwe... – wyszeptał Doktor.

- Cóż – Donna skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi, wyglądając na zewnątrz ponad jego ramieniem. – Masz abolutną rację. Żaden z tych światów nie może istnieć, więc każdy z nich dematerializuje się przed twoimi oczyma. Rodzi się i umiera w tej samej chwili. Nic nie jest stałe. Nic nie jest niezmienne.

- Ale to jest... okropne! – powiedział Doktor bez tchu.

- Och, czy ja wiem? – Donna wzruszyła ramionami. – Bywały takie chwile, kiedy pragnąłeś, żeby świat tak właśnie wyglądał – żeby był taki _ulotny_. Bez zasad, bez niezmiennych punktów, bez obowiązków, bez... życia...

- Ale przecież życie istnieje... – wyszeptał Doktor, zaciskając palce na ramie drzwi tak mocno, że pobielały mu kłykcie. – Alfric istnieje, Eve istnieje, i Penny... Widziałem ich... Widziałem ich przecież... oni żyli, mieli się dobrze, mieli się _świetnie_!

- Jakie to wzruszające. Odwiedziłeś ich wszystkich wyłącznie w jednym celu – aby upewnić się, że to, co zrobiłeś w żaden sposób nie zagroziło genetycznej linii Donny Noble – zakpiła Donna.

- Zrobiłem? Co ja zrobiłem? – Odwrócił się do niej z wyrazem zaskoczenia na pobladłej twarzy. – Kiedy to zrobiłem?

- Nie pamiętasz? Polana w lesie. Mężczyzna wracający do swojej chatki. Jego młodziutka żona, taka zmęczona, w zaawansowanej ciąży. Doskonały punkt w czasie; chwila w której można od-ważyć szale. Usiedli przy twoim ognisku, a ty zaoferowałeś im wodę. Przyglądałeś się im, kiedy pili. Podziękowali ci i poszli dalej. Takie mikroskopijne wydarzenie, taki zwyczajny dzień. Przy okazji, to był poniedziałek. Jeden z wielu poniedziałków.

- Ja... Ja nie... Nie pamiętam... – Doktor zmrużył oczy próbując przywołać w myśli wspomnienie tamtego wydarzenia. Nie widział już światów pojawiających się w oszołamiających eksplozjach, zwijających się w sobie, skręcających, implodujących, gasnących i rozpływających się w nicość. Kształty i barwy rozkwitały i więdły. Gwiazdy wschodziły i osypywały się z nieba.

Doktor jęknął i zatrzasnął drzwi.

- Niczego nie pamiętam!

- Nic dziwnego – powiedziała Donna. – Ktoś zamieszał ci w głowie. Śliczne małe Ogniwa, głodne małe Ogniwa, pożarły resztki twojego rozsądku. Mój biedny Doktorze, tak mi przykro, tak bardzo mi przykro, ale kiedy próbowałeś uciec przed światem i po prostu odpocząć w swojej TARDIS, zostałeś przerzucony do tego idealnego punktu w ciągłości czasoprzestrzennej. Tym to sposobem czasoprzestrzeń nie jest już taka _ciągła_. Rozbiłeś ją w proch i pył. Zadowolony? Szczęśliwy-szczęśliwy?

- NIE! – Doktor pognał z powrotem do panelu sterowania i uczepił się dźwigni, jak gdyby od nich zależało jego życie. – _NIE, __NIE, __NIE, __NIE, __NIE_! Przestań, Donno, nie masz racji! Nie zniszczyłem świata, nie mogłem tego zrobić! Jak mógłbym zrobić coś takiego? Jak? Musi być jakieś wyjście... jakieś wyjście z tej sytuacji... To jest miejsce, w którym umierają paradoksy, prawda? Tak, oczywiście! Złomowisko paradoksów! A ja muszę się stąd wydostać!

- Nie będzie łatwo, biorąc pod uwagę, że sam jesteś największym paradoksem – powiedziała Donna, ale równocześnie obdarzyła go ciepłym uśmiechem. Przyglądała się jak Doktor rozpaczliwie operuje sterownikami statku. Nagle wyciągnęła rękę i przyłożyła stuloną dłoń do jego policzka. Pogładziła go delikatnie.

- Przykro mi, naprawdę. Mój biedny, głupiutki Marsjanin. Twój biedny, mały rozumek. Dużo potrafi wytrzymać, nieprawdaż? Ale tego było ciut za dużo, nawet jak na ciebie. Mimo to, przeżyjesz, Doktorze. Wjdziesz z tego. Wszysko wskoczy na swoje miejsce, tylko poczekaj. Tylko poczekaj, mój chłopcze.

Doktor podniósł na nią wzrok. W jego brązowych oczach pojawiły się łzy.

- _KIM __TY __JESTEŚ_? – wyszeptał z naciskiem.

Znów się uśmiechnęła.

- Jestem tym, co nie pozwala ci się rozsypać na kawałki, Doktorze – odpowiedziała. – A teraz postaraj się przekalibrować dopalacze matrycy. Coś w nich skrzeczy, słyszysz to? Małe paskudztwo. Gdybyś tak jeszcze ciutek podpompował relokator okrężnego strumienia... O, tak. I zamknij ten łącznik pętli interferencyjnej, bo mi działa na nerwy. Cudnie. A wiesz, że mógłbyś wreszcie naprawić obwród kameleona? Och, nie, zaraz, zapomniałam, że lubisz go takim, jaki jest.

- Jesteś _mną_ – westchnął Doktor. – Byłaś mną przez cały ten czas. Jesteś tą moją częścią, która nie oszalała. Donno, ty _naprawdę_ jesteś tym, co nie pozwala mi rozsypać się na kawałki! Moja wspaniała, moja _cudowna_ Donna Noble!

TARDIS jęczała i wrzeszczała spadając bez końca w usianej paradoksami przestrzeni.


	10. Wszystkie gwiazdy lecą w dół

**.10. Wszystkie gwiazdy lecą w dół**

* * *

W opuszczonym budynku panowała cisza. Obszerne lobby na parterze zdobiły piękne, łagodnie wygięte schody, wiodące na górne piętra. Nie było tu żadnych mebli, a jedynie sterty śmieci i szmat walających się po podłodze. Pod ścianami leżało kilka gnijących materacy. Cuchnęło wilgocią, kurzem i moczem. Noc była bezksiężycowa, więc w pomieszczeniach zalegał mrok.

Martha wzdrygnęła się i zacisnęła palce na uchwycie ciężkiej latarki. W drugiej dłoni ściskała puszkę areozolu na weevile, trzymając palec wskazujący zawieszony tuż nad przyciskiem dyszy. Obejrzała się na Gwen, posługującą się znacznie mniejszą latarką przyłożoną do pistoletu, dzięki czemu promień światła padał dokładnie tam, gdzie celowała lufa broni. Bardzo profesjonalnie, pomyślała Martha.

- Mamy narąbane – wyszeptał głos Mickey'a w jej słuchawce.

- Zamknij się, Mickey – wyszeptał głos Jacka.

- Ale... To nocne stworzenia, prawda? No to co, do licha, robimy tutaj w środku nocy? Powinniśmy wrócić tu w południe. I zabrać ze sobą armię.

- Mickey, stul dziób!

- Wiesz co, on ma ciutek racji – dołączył głos Ianto.

- Gdzie one _są_? – spytała Martha. – Mówliście, że aż się tu od nich roiło.

- Może już sobie polazły.

- Ludzie, zamknijcie się wreszcie! – Jack tupnął ze złością w przegniłe deski podłogi. – Ianto, wykrywasz jakiś ruch?

Ianto uniósł czytnik ruchu i obrócił się powoli wokół własnej osi. Urządzenie popiskiwało cicho i miarowo.

- Totalnie jak w „Obcych" – z podziwem westchnął Mickey. – Totalnie mi się to nie podoba – dodał po namyśle.

- Nic – oznajmił Ianto. – Nic nie widzę. Przełączam na podczerwień, i... Nadal nic. Widzę tylko nas.

- Dobra, rodzielamy się – zarządził Jack. – Ianto i Mickey, bierzecie drugie piętro. Gwen i Martha – pierwsze. Ja zajmę się piwnicą.

Na pierwszym piętrze także zalegały sterty szmat i śmieci. Smród był niemal nie do zniesienia; dom cuchnął jak klatka dzikiego zwierzęcia. Albo jeszcze gorzej. Martha zmarszczyła nos. Pokoje były ogromne. Szeregi wysokich okien wpuszczały do wnętrza odrobinę światła gwiazd. Ze ścian obłaziły tapety, a podłogi złowieszczo poskrzypywały pod nogami. I nie było tu żywej duszy.

- Naprawdę sobie poszły – powiedziała Martha, na poły rozczarowana, na poły zadowolona z takiego rozwoju sytuacji. – Spóźniliśmy się.

- Mam nadzieję, że wróciły do swojego świata – wyszeptała Gwen. – Że go odnalazły. Wyobrażam sobie jakie to musi być straszne, tak się zgubić... – ucichła.

- Wracajmy do pozostałych. – Martha westchnęła i zawróciła ku drzwiom. Gwen opuściła broń. Stała przez moment bez ruchu. Długie włosy ocieniały jej twarz.

- Owen! – wykrzyknęła nagle. – Owen! Jesteśmy, Owen! Przyszliśmy do ciebie!

Martha odwróciła się gwałtownie.

- Nawet nie wiemy, czy...

- Owen?

- Gwen...

- Owen, proszę cię! Proszę, Owen, pokaż się! _Owen_?

- Co tam się dzieje? – zapytał interkom głosem Jacka.

Gwen wrzasnęła coś niezrozumiałego i kopnęła stertę śmieci na podłodze. A potem kopnęła ją jeszcze raz. Martha obserwowała ją w milczeniu.

- Nic – odpowiedziała wreszcie Gwen. Ogarnęła włosy z twarzy. – Skończyłyśmy na piętrze.

Pokonane, ruszyły schodami na parter.

A on tam był tam. Anioł. Tym razem nie wyglądał jak człowiek – był jedynie elektrycznie błękitnym blaskiem, skręcającym się i pulsującym w mroku. W powietrzu rozbrzmiewało brzęczenie energii – podobne do tego, jakie można usłyszeć stojąc w pobliżu potężnej stacji przekaźnikowej – trzeszczący, wibrujący dźwięk, ostrzegający przed podchodzeniem za blisko do jego źródła. Martha zatrzymała się w połowie schodów i złapała Gwen za rękę aby upewnić się, że jej przyjaciółka nie zrobi czegoś głupiego. Ianto i Mickey spieszący w dół, niemalże wylądowali na plecach obu kobiet. Jack wyłonił się z korytarza wiodącego do piwnicy. Promienie światła zatańczyły dookoła, ale elektryczne lśnienie pochłonęło blask latarek. Martha dostrzegła, że światło jej potężnej latarki zaczyna przygasać, by ostatecznie kompletnie zaniknąć. Wydawało się, że stworzenie stojące przed nimi, zdolne jest wyssać energię z każdego urządzenia. Martha czuła jak łomocze jej serce. Z wahaniem zrobiła krok do przodu. Zobaczyła, że Jack ostrzegawczo unosi rękę, poczuła też drżenie przebiegające przez ramię Gwen. Głośno przełknęła ślinę.

- Kim jesteś? – zapytała nieco łamiącym się głosem. – Czy możesz nam powiedzieć, kim jesteś?

Energetyczny szum nasilił się, a krąg błękitnego światła rozrósł się odrobinę. Pojawiły się w nim rozpalone do białości, wijące się groźnie smugi blasku.

- Proszę – ciągnęła Martha. – Nie zamierzamy cię skrzywdzić. Czy istnieje jakiś sposób, w który moglibyśmy się porozumieć? Czy możesz z nami porozmawiać? Nie chcemy niczego więcej. Tylko porozmawiać.

Jack rzucił jej pełne uznania spojrzenie, ale wciąż unosił rękę w ostrzegawczym geście.

Istota odwróciła się. Jeszcze chwilę temu nie miała określonego kształtu, teraz jednak Martha dostrzegała ludzką sylwetkę kryjącą się wewnątrz jaskrawego kokonu. Mogła nawet rozróżnić twarz istoty, pomimo tego, że nadal pozbawiona była rysów; była zaledwie owalem umieszczonym nad ramionami anioła. Pomimo tego Martha miała wrażenie, że anioł przygląda się jej uważnie. Głęboko wciągnęła powietrze i pokonała ostatnie stopnie wiodące na parter. Jack syknął mimo woli. Martha wolała nie ryzykować spojrzenia w stronę Gwen, Mickeya i Ianto; miała jedynie nadzieję, że mężczyzni zdołają powstrzymać Gwen od pochopnych działań.

Martha zebrała całą odwagę i zaczerpnęła kolejny głęboki oddech. „Co Doktor zrobiłby na moim miejscu?" zapytała się w myśli. „Jakich użyłby słów?"

- Patrz – lekko uniosła dłonie po czym, równie wolno, pochyliła się i upuściła na podłogę latarkę i puszkę z areaozolem. – Nie mam broni. Chcę tylko porozmawiać. Nic więcej. Tylko porozmawiać.

Doktorowi przychodziło to łatwiej. Znał wszystkie właściwe słowa; potrafił użyć ich tak, by oczarować przeciwnika i wciągnąć go w rozmowę. Ale to stworzenie przypominające anioła tylko na nią patrzyło, a przynajmniej jego twarz była zwrócona w jej stronę. Nie poruszyło się, nie przemówiło, ani nie zasygnalizowało chęci porozumienia się w żaden inny sposób. Może jej nie rozumiało. TARDIS tłumaczyła słowa Marthy, kiedykolwiek ta zapragnęła porozmawiać z kosmitą. Ale TARDIS tu nie było. Martha nie miała pewności, czy wpływ, jaki wywierał na nią statek Doktora, nie zatarł się z czasem. Posłużyła się więc mową ciała, gestykulując zamaszyście, lecz ostrożnie:

- Czy możemy porozmawiać?

Dźwięk rozbrzmiał tak nagle i tak potężnie, że wszyscy wrzasnęli z bólu i zgięli się w pół, z rękoma przyciśniętymi do uszu. Przypominał falę, która przetoczyła się ponad nimi, pozostawiając ich skulonych na podłodze, niemal półprzytomnych. Zawartość plecaka Marthy boleśnie wbiła się jej pomiędzy łopatki. Zmrużyła oczy w olśniewająco białym rozbłysku światła. Słuchawka w jej uchu wyszeptała głosem Mickey'a: „O... mój... _BOŻE_!"

Martha, nadal w mgiełce szoku, szybko przeliczyła części ciała. Podparła się na łokciach i strząsnęła z ramion paski plecaka, pozostawiając go na podłodze, podczas gdy sama podniosła się z niej niepewnie. Zamrugała i rozejrzała się dookoła. Jack zdołał się już pozbierać i teraz mierzył w stworzenie z rewolweru. Martha obejrzała się na Gwen i Ianto, którzy także sięgnęli po broń – co w Torchwood było najwyraźniej naturalną reakcją na zagrożenie.

- Nie! – krzyknęła Martha, widząc jak rozżarzone do białości nici światła wystrzeliły z anielskopodobnej istoty, kierując się w stronę całej trójki. – Nie, stop!

Jack uniósł podbródek, odwracając twarz od promienia światła, który w nieprawdopodobny sposób zatrzymał się o cal od jego łzawiącego, błękitnego oka. Ianto i Gwen także zamarli w bezruchu, przyszpileni przez dwie inne świetlne nici.

- Nie! – powtórzyła Martha. – Opuśćcie broń, po prostu... po prostu odłóżcie broń.

Zrobiła następny niepewny krok naprzód, co wystarczyło, by stworzenie wystrzeliło kolejną, ostrzegawczą nić blasku, która zawisła na wysokości jej twarzy. O wiele za blisko, jak na gust Marthy. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu.

- Żadnej broni – wyszeptała. – Nie jesteśmy twoimi wrogami. Nie jesteśmy zagrożeniem. Nie musisz robić nam krzywdy. Proszę. Zadajesz nam ból.

Nie obejrzała się, by sprawdzić, czy reszta ekipy posłuchała jej rady, ale musieli to zrobić, ponieważ stworzenie zwinęło swoje jaskrawe macki. Światło przygasło, a sylwetka anioła stała się nieco bardziej namacalna, choć w dalszym ciągu niemal zupełnie przejrzysta. Rozjarzone nici energii zwinęły się do wnętrza istoty, gdy ta drgnęła i powoli ruszyła w stronę Marthy. Poruszała się płynnie; nie szła, lecz płynęła w powietrzu. Jej twarz znalazła się zaledwie o kilka centymetrów od twarzy Marthy, która stała teraz w absolutnym bezruchu, bojąc się choćby drgnąć. Jaskrawe światło wypalało jej źrenice, ale nie odważyła się mrugnąć.

Błękitno-biały owal zafalował nagle i wyłoniły się rysy twarzy; wydawało się, że wypłynęły na powierzchnię gdzieś z głębi istoty, formując kształt niczym płyn wlewany do formy. Martha patrzyła teraz na ludzką twarz – widziała grzbiet nosa, puste kręgi w miejscu oczu, wysokie kości policzkowe, sugestię najeżonych włosów nad czołem. Elektrycznie błękitne oczy otworzyły się, poruszyły i skupiły na oczach Marthy. Wąskie wargi rozchyliły się i odsłoniły dziwacznie oświetlone zęby. Anioł uśmiechał się do niej.

Martha westchnęła mimowolnie, czując, jak pęka jej serce.

- Owen?

Istota patrzyła na nią nieporuszenie. Być może była Owenem, a może stworzenie po prostu przybrało postać osoby, którą wszyscy wspominali tak wyraźnie, którą wszyscy chcieli ujrzeć.

- To ty, Owenie? – wyszeptała ponownie.

Przeraźliwy, siny uśmiech przygasł. Istota przekrzywiła głowę, przyglądając się jej z uwagą, jakby Martha była jej równie obca. Następnie oczy istoty ześlizgnęły się z jej twarzy i spojrzały na coś za jej plecami. Martha nie podążyła wzrokiem za jej spojrzeniem i stała w kompletnym bezruchu, podczas gdy anioł prześlizgiwał się obok, znikając z jej pola widzenia. Dopiero wtedy odwróciła się ostożnie, wstrzymując oddech.

Anioł sięgnął po coś leżącego na podłodze. Z początku Martha nie rozpoznała przedmiotu skąpanego w dziwacznym świetle, ale potem pojęła na co patrzy.

W stulonych dłoniach anioł trzymał Cornucopię – aromatyczną świeczkę, którą Martha miała zwrócić do Osi, ale zapomniała o tym zupełnie, spiesząc się na spotkanie z istotą. Anioł pochylił głowę, by uważniej przyjrzeć się muszli. Uśmiechnął się ponownie, zwracając twarz w stronę Marthy.

Muszla zaczęła się jarzyć. Blask był czerwony. Czerwony. Ogniście pomarańczowy. Niemożliwie żółty. Rozpalony niczym słońce. W powietrzu rozszedł się dziwny zapach – kryjący w sobie metaliczny posmak, jakby Martha lizała stare monety. Za to światło istoty zaczęło powoli przygasać. Nie była już boleśnie jaskrawa, stała się błękitna, niczym czysta woda. Cornucopia przeistoczyła się w kulę energii, w małą supernową, na którą nie sposób było nawet spojrzeć, podczas gdy istota stała się słupem płynnego lśnienia, niemal kojącego zmęczone oczy. Anioł otworzył usta.

- Ci, których nazywacie Weevilami – przemówił głosem brzęczącym niczym elektryczność. – Moi. Zabieram. Nie przeszkadzajcie.

Martha na moment zagryzła wargi. Nie była pewna, czy nie zawiedzie jej głos.

- Jesteś Owenem? – zapytała wreszcie.

- Był... kiedyś... Owen. Owen jest mną.

- O mój Boże! – jęknęła Gwen. – Ale... ty jesteś...?

- Owen jest mną – powtórzyła istota.

- Ale ty nie jesteś Owenem? – wolno powiedział Jack. Podszedł bliżej, ale nie za blisko. Uniósł otwarte dłonie tak, by istota mogła je widzieć. Anioł obdarzył go przeciągłym spojrzeniem. – Owen jest tobą, ale ty nie jesteś Owenem, tak?

Istota wzruszyła ramionami. Kiedy odezwała się ponownie, jej głos brzmiał niemal jak głos istoty ludzkiej.

- Owen jest częścią mnie. Nadal jest. Nie odszedł. Ale ja nie jestem Owenem. Jestem światłem wielu.

Gwen zaszlochała cicho. Potrząsnęła głową.

- Ale jak? Jak to możliwe? Czy on umarł? Jesteś jego duszą? Jego duchem? Jesteś aniołem? – wykrzyczała.

- Nie wiem, co to znaczy – odpowiedziała istota. – Znalazłem Owena. Owen jest mną. Nic mu nie grozi. Wszyscy są bezpieczni. Jestem światłem wielu.

- Masz jakieś imię? – spytała Martha.

- Imię? – Stworzenie zamrugało. – Imię, jak – Owen? Nie. Wiele imion jak Owen. Nie jedno imię.

- To jak mamy cię nazywać? – zamruczał Ianto.

- Nadal przejmujesz się nazwami, jak widzę – powiedziała istota, po czym urwała gwałtownie, jakby zaskoczona. – Nazwij mnie – zażądała po chwili. – Imiona są dobre.

- Blask – wyszeptał Ianto drżącymi wargami. – Może być? Blask?

Twarz Owena wykrzywił upiorny uśmiech.

- Blask jest dobry.

- Dlaczego zabierasz Weevile? _Dokąd_ je zabierasz? – spytał Jack.

- Do domu – odpowiedział Blask. – Zabłądziły. Tak bardzo się zagubiły. Ten... ten świat nie jest już bezpieczny. Nawet teraz kruszy się i zmienia. Nie zostało wiele czasu. Ten świat kruszeje. Jego matryca została osłabiona przez zmianę, jakiej w niej dokonano. Ściana stała się cienka i przesiąka przez nią dziwność. Nie oprze się. Nie jest bezpiecznie. Przykro mi.

Blask zaczął się odwracać, gotów by odejść.

- Zaczekaj, czy możesz to wyjaśnić? – z naciskiem zapytał Jack.

- Wszystkie gwiazdy lecą w dół – smutno powiedział Blask. – Spadają i umierają. Przykro mi, Jack. Przykro mi, Martho. Przykro mi, Gwen. Przykro mi, Ianto. Przykro mi...

- Mickey – wyszeptał Mickey.

- Mickey – powtórzył Blask. – Przykro mi. Ale nadszedł już czas.

- Czas na co? – spytał z uporem Jack.

Blask spojrzał w górę, a jego lśniąca twarz rozpłynęła się, w jednej chwili zatracając wszelkie podobieństwo do Owena.

- Nadchodzi – powiedział złowieszczo. – Fala. Żal mi was. Obyście trwali, wszyscy. Obyście oparli się fali. Obyście przetrwali jej powidoki.

- Co...?

- Nadchodzi! – Blask rozjarzył się, skręcił, zatracił ludzkie kształty. – Nadchodzi teraz!

I zniknął.

- Nie, czekaj, czekaj, nie możesz teraz odejść, nie możesz, Blask! Blask? _Blask_?

Jack skoczył naprzód, ale złapał jedynie spadającą Cornucopię. Zawył z bólu i upuścił ją na podłogę, gdzie przez chwilę jeszcze lśniła złotem supernowej, zanim jej odcień nie przeszedł najpierw w barwę bursztynu, potem w czerwień, by ostatecznie powrócić do zwyczajnego odcienia zieleni.

- Och, cholera! – Jack spojrzał na własne dłonie pokryte paskudnymi pęcherzami oparzeń, które jednak zniknęły w mgnieniu oka. Jack zacisnął pięści w bezsilnej złości. – Do cholery z tym wszystkim!

- No więc... o co mu chodziło? – cicho zapytał Mickey. – Nie chwytam... To było ostrzeżenie... tak? Znaczy, to był Owen, czy nie? Bo...

- Zamknij się, Mickey – powiedziała Martha.

Gwen podeszła do Jacka. Trzymała się sztywno i zaciskała usta w wąską kreskę. Podniosła głowę, aby spojrzeć mu w twarz. A potem rozwarła ramiona, dokładnie w tej samej chwili, kiedy zrobił to Jack. Przez moment stali przytuleni w uścisku. Po chwili dołączył do nich Ianto, a za nim Martha. Mickey tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Na grupowe uściski się im zebrało – zakpił. – Ślicznie. Czyli _zamknij __się ,__Mickey_ to, _zamknij __się __Mickey_ tamto, zasadniczo _trzymaj __gębę __na __kłódkę, __Mickey_, bo my chcemy się _poprzytulać_! Wiecie co, to drugie Torchwood nie było takie pieprznięte jak wy. Nie robiłem u nich za popychadło. I nie kazali mi się zamknąć za każdym razem, kiedy próbowałem zadać ważne pytanie...

- Zamknij się, Mickey – powiedział Jack. Gwen szlochała, wtulając twarz w płaszcz na jego piersi. – Zamnkij się i chodź tu!

- Ta, chciałbyś! – Mickey odskoczył przezornie.

- Mimo wszystko, to było ostrzeżenie – powiedział Ianto. – _Obyście __oparli __się __fali_ i _nadchodzi_. Jak dla mnie, to zabrzmiało bardzo _ostrzegawczo_.

Jack, Gwen, Martha i Ianto cofnęli się nieco, spoglądając po sobie z niepokojem.

- Ostrzeżenie przed czym? – spytała Martha. – Jaka fala?

- Donna też mówiła o pęknięciach i szczelinach – powiedział Jack. – Mówiła o paradoksach przesączających się przez szczeliny. To wszystko brzmi tak znajomo.

- _Fala_ – zamruczała Gwen. – Ciarki mnie przechodzą, jak o tym myślę.

- Mnie przechodzą ciarki, kiedy myślę o _nadchodzi_ – oznajmił Ianto. – _Nadchodzi_, w sensie _nadchodzi __teraz_?

Na zewnątrz zawył pies. Wszyscy wzdrygnęli się słysząc ten dźwięk, tak ponury i samotny. Ale nie był samotny zbyt długo. Inne psie głosy przyłączyły się do zawodzenia, spomiędzy stert śmieci w ogrodzie dobiegło nawet szczekanie lisa.

- OK, to nie może być dobry znak – szepnął Mickey dokładnie w chwili, kiedy podłoga zadrżała pod jego nogami. Runął na plecy, szczęśliwie lądując na zawilgoconym i cuchnącym materacu. Jack zdołał ocalić Marthę przed upadkiem; Gwen przytrzymała się poręczy schodów, a Ianto z okrzykiem bólu osunął się na kolana. Cały budynek zatrząsł się, zajęczał i zaskrzypiał. Kurz i płatki farby posypały się im na głowy niczym śnieg. Jack zadarł głowę i dojrzał pęknięcia rozbiegające się po suficie.

- W nogi! – wszasnął, popychając przed sobą Marthę i wyciągając ręce do Ianto i Gwen. Nie trzeba im było tego powtarzać. Cegły sypały się teraz z powybrzuszanych ścian, a klatka schodowa zawaliła się z przytłaczającym łoskotem. W jednej chwili otoczyła ich chmura kurzu. Biegli na oślep, potykając się o jakieś niezidentyfikowane przedmioty. Podłoga kołysała się im pod nogami. Jakimś cudem wszyscy zdołali odszukać wyjście i wysypali się po schodach na zdziczały trawnik przed domem.

W chwilę później nie było już domu, a jedynie ogromna sterta gruzu. Ziemia nadal trzęsła się i kołysała, ciskając nimi na boki. Drzewa otaczające kupę gruzu, która niegdyś była domem, tańczyły jak na wietrze. Niektóre runęły na ziemię. W pobliżu zawodził alarm SUV; w większej odległości wyły i wrzeszczały autoalarmy setek pojazdów. Zaś kiedy ekipa Torchwood spojrzała w górę, ujrzała coś, co naprawdę wyglądało przerażająco.

- Wszystkie gwiazdy lecą w dół! – zawołała Gwen. – Patrzcie! Wszystkie gwiazdy lecą w dół!


	11. Ktoś umarł

**.11. Ktoś umarł**

* * *

Siła pierwszych wstrząsów wyrzuciła Wilfa z łóżka. Kiedy otworzył oczy, zobaczył jak wielkie szyby w oknie najpierw wybrzuszają się do wnętrza pomieszczenia, a następnie roztrzaskują się, sypiąc dookoła odłamkami szkła. Wilf przeczołgał się środek pokoju, pojękując ze strachu. Zobaczył fale wznoszące się ponad zaporą; morska woda w Kanale Bristolskim, zazwyczaj znajdująca się na znacznie niższym poziomie niż słodkie wody zatoki, teraz przelewała się przez tamę. Fale wysokie niczym domy pędziły w stronę nabrzeża Mermaid Quay. Sierpniowe niebo wyglądało jak pocięte jaskrawymi smugami – gwiazdy spadały na ziemię niczym deszcz. W następnej sekundzie pogasły wszystkie światła.

Wilfred słyszał okrzyki przerażenia dobiegające z sąsiednich apartamentów. Z wysiłkiem podniósł się na nogi, ale następna fala wstrząsów pchnęła go do tyłu. Wylądował na sofie, dokładnie w chwili, gdy ciężka lampa oderwała się od sufitu i roztrzaskała w miejscu, w którym stał sekundę wcześniej.

Patrzył przez wytłuczone okno na krwawiące niebo i na fale kąsające boki budynku. Jego oczy zaszkliwiły się przerażeniem.

- O mój Boże! – zaintonował. – O mój Boże! Te wszystkie gwiazdy! Ci wszyscy ludzie! Och, wszystkie te, nieszczęsne dusze!

* * *

Harriet Jones musiała biegiem opuścić pokój na trzecim piętrze budynku pod numerem 10 Downing Street, i udać się do gabinetu, otoczona wianuszkiem sekretarzy i ochroniarzy. Wszyscy nadal mieli na sobie oficjalne stroje; jedynie Harriet, ubrana w spódnicę i wygniecioną koszulę, miała na stopach puchate kapcie. Lampy kołysały się, a meble ślizgały w tę i z powrotem po rozkołysanej podłodze. Ciężkie drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nimi, odcinając ich od reszty świata, zamkniętych w bunkrze gabinetu.

Sytuacja wydawała się tak znajoma, że Harriet z najwyższym wysiłkiem powstrzymywała się od parsknięcia śmiechem. Czy na zewnątrz czekał na nich Slitheen?

- Hannibal – wyszeptała pod nosem.

- Tak, Pani Premier? – krzyknął jej sekretarz. Herriet spojrzała na niego, nieco zaskoczona.

- Nic takiego, Phillipie – powiedziała. – Ja tylko...

Ogromny stół przełamał się na pół i z łoskotem runął na podłogę.

- Telefony nie działają! – ktoś wrzasnął.

- Komputery też! – dodał ktoś inny.

- Nie mamy...

Kolejny łoskot.

- Czy to atak? Ktoś nas zaatakował?

- To koniec! To koniec! To koniec!

- Cicho bądźcie! – wtrąciła się Harriet. – Wszyscy, cisza! Niczego jeszcze nie wiemy! Ale wszystko będzie dobrze! Tylko... nie traćcie głowy, dobrze?

- Pani Premier, chyba powinna pani...

Pogasły światła.

* * *

Tuż przed tym, jak światło żarówek zastąpił czerwony blask awaryjnych lamp, Rhys usłyszał donośny łoskot zatrzaskujących się drzwi Osi. Podniósł się niepewnie, przytrzymując się ściany, drugą ręką przetrząsając kieszenie skórzanej kurtki, a następnie dżinsowych spodni. Znalazł komórkę i wybrał numer Gwen.

Słyszał, jak rozbijają się otaczające go przedmioty, ale nic go to nie obchodziło. Gdzieś tam była Gwen, wraz z resztą ekipy, nie raczyli mu nawet powiedzieć, dokąd się wybierają, a teraz kończył się świat, i Gwen była sama. No, nie dosłownie, ale też Rhysa nie było u jej boku.

Niczego nie wskórał, komórka milczała, a gdy zerknął na wyświetlacz, zauważył, że telefon nie miał zasięgu. Zaklął, po czym przeprosił wszystkie istoty, które mogłby mu się przysłuchiwać.

- Proszę – wyszeptał. – Pozwól mi ją odnaleźć. Pozwól mi do niej dotrzeć. Proszę, proszę, wypuść mnie stąd!

* * *

TARDIS czołowo zderzyła się z grzbietem fail, a wszechświat rozpadł się w chaos obrazów. TARDIS powstrzymywała falę, zatrzymywała ją w miejscu, trwała z najwyższym wysiłkiem. Nie istniały góra czy dół, wtedy czy teraz, naprzód czy do tyłu. Nie istniała też przyszłość. TARDIS natrafiła na czoło fali i powstrzymywała jej ruch. Ale nie mogła zatrzymać wszystkiego, i nie mogła zatrzymać na długo.

Doktor, krzycząc ochryple, z całych sił trzymał się filaru. Luki w podłodze pootwierały się i wszystkie, nagromadzone przez stulecia pamiątki, latały teraz dookoła, uderzały w Doktora, rozbijały się w kawałeczki. Coś płonęło. Coś dzwoniło. Donośny, głęboki lament Klasztornego Dzwonu.

* * *

- To jest trzęsienie ziemi! – krzyknęła Martha, na czworakach zbliżając się do Jacka.

- To coś więcej niż trzęsienie ziemi – odparł. Patrzył w górę, na niebo. Jego twarz poszarzała.

Autoalarmy i dzwonki pożarowe zawodziły w oddali, ludzie wrzeszczeli w panice. Podrygująca ziemia wydawała nieustanny łoskot.

- Jak myślisz, z pięć punktów? – krzyknął Ianto.

- To nie jest zabawne – powiedziała Gwen.

- Ciut jest – odkrzyknął Ianto. – Trzęsienie ziemi w Cardiff. To _jest_ zabawne.

- Banda świrów – wyjęczał Mickey w pobliżu.

- Jest ciemno – powiedział Jack.

- Co?

- Miasto jest tam. – Jack wskazał kierunek pod pękniętym niebem. – I zawsze otacza je łuna. Rzucają ją światła w centrum miasta. A teraz nie ma żadnej łuny. Nie ma świateł. Nie ma prądu.

- Cudnie – parsknęła Gwen. – I co teraz?

- Musimy dostać się do Osi.

- Niby jak zamierzasz to zrobić? – spytał Ianto, rozciągnięty płasko na ziemi.

Jack podniósł się na kolana.

- Ja poprowadzę.

- Banda świrów! – wykrzyknął Mickey.

* * *

Wilfred podnósł dłoń i otarł łzy toczące się po jego policzkach. Drżenia ustały, ale fale nadal rozbryzgiwały się po całej zatoce. I gwiazdy nadal leciały na ziemię.

- Och, wszystkie te biedne dusze! – wyszeptał Wilfred.

* * *

- Ucichło – oznajmił Phillip. Harriet powstrzymała się od wygłoszenia kąśliwego komentarza, który tylko czekał, by wyślizgnąć się z jej ust. Wymacała drogę do najbliższego krzesła i opadła na nie ciężko, kompletnie wyczerapana.

- Wszyscy cali? – spytała i usłyszała w odpowiedzi gwar potaknięć. – Dobrze. A teraz, czy możemy skupić się na nawiązaniu łączności z resztą świata? I czy ktoś ma może zapałki? Latarkę? Dwa suche patyki?

* * *

Sylvia Noble powoli zbliżyła się do okna i wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Na całej ulicy panowała ciemność, rozpraszana jedynie migotaniem awaryjnych świateł kilku samochodów i zawodzeniem autoalarmów. Ludzie wybiegali z domów; wyglądało na to, że połowa Chiswick znalazła się na ulicach, gapiąc się w niebo.

Sylvia narzuciła szal na ramiona i także wyszła na zewnątrz. Pan Singh, jej sąsiad, zamachał do niej ręką, w której trzymał latarkę. Zmrużyła oczy, przyciskając szal Donny do ust i nosa. Jej twarz była blada i zmęczona.

- Widziałaś to, Sylvio? – wykrzyknął Pan Singh. – Widziałaś to niebo?

Skinęła głową. Popatrzyła w górę, na niebo pełne gwiezdnych fajerwerków.

- A to nawet nie jest trzynasty – zastanawiał się na głos Pan Singh. – Deszcz meteorytów powinien nastąpić trzynastego sierpnia. A dziś jest dwudziesty trzeci, prawda?

- Taaa – nieuważnie przytaknęła Sylvia.

- Co to może znaczyć? – zapytała ponad płotem inna sąsiadka, Pani Bowden.

- Ktoś umarł – wyszeptała Sylvia pobladłymi wargami. – Ktoś umarł.

* * *

TARDIS cicho dryfowała w mroku przestrzeni.


	12. W starych koleinach

**.12. W starych koleinach**

* * *

- _Z __całeg o__świata __otrzymujemy __doniesienia __na __temat __zniszczeń __wywołanych __wczorajszym __zaciemnieniem_ – powiedziała telewizyjna spikerka. – _W __samej __Wielkiej __Brytanii, __miasto __Cardiff, __będące __stolicą __Walii, __ucierpiało __poważnie __wskutek __uszkodzeń __budynków __i __konstrukcji __w __okolicy __zatoki..._

- Halo, Jack, to ty? Czy to działa? Nie, nie _widzę_ go; gdybym widziała, nie musiałabym pytać. Jack? Kapitanie Harkness, słyszy mnie pan?

Jack ruszył pospiesznie w stronę stacji roboczej, odpychając worki pełne śmieci, zagradzające mu drogę. Wystukał coś na klawiaturze.

- Pani Premier?

- Harriet, Jack, czy wszystko u was w porządku? Wciąż was nie widzę... Nie, _ni e__widzę_, Phillipie, nie ma obrazu, tylko głos... Przepraszam. Problemy ze sprzętem... Nic się wam nie stało? Oś ocalała? Słyszałam, że były poważne zniszczenia...

- Nic nam nie jest – odpowiedział Jack. Wzruszył ramionami. – Poza bałaganem.

- Jest ktoś ranny?

- Nic się nam nie stało, Harriet.

- Dzięki Bogu! Zamartwiałam się na śmierć. Wysiadły nam tu wszystkie komputery, nie wspominając już o telefonach. Koszmar. Przepraszam, nie mam za wiele czasu...

- Pytaj śmiało. – Uśmiechnął się Jack.

- Słucham?

- Chciałaś zapytać, czy maczaliśmy w tym palce – powiedział Jack. – Czy zaciemnienie nastąpiło z naszej winy.

- Hmm, cóż, tak – odkaszlnęła zażenowana. – Tak, skoro już musimy walić prosto z mostu. Czy to _wasza_ wina?

- Nie.

Odetchnęła z wyraźną ulgą.

- Dobrze. Ale w takim razie, co to było? Mam tutaj ekspertów, którzy odchodzą od zmysłów próbując wyjaśnić to zjawisko, ale jak dotąd jedyne co zdołali wymyśleć to – wybaczcie mi mój język – kupa gówna.

- Nie wiemy wiele więcej ponad to, co jest oczywiste, Harriet. – Jack potarł ciemną smugę zarostu na policzku. – Ale... To może mieć coś wspólnego z Doktorem.

- _Wiedziałam_! – W okrzyku Harriet pojawiła się nutka gniewu. – Co on sobie myśli? Mogę z nim porozmawiać?

- Nie ma go tutaj.

- Och... No cóż, w takim razie, naprawdę muszę kończyć, Jack, ale będę chciała z nim porozmawiać, kiedy tylko wróci. – Powiedziała to w taki sposób, że Jack z trudem stłumił uśmiech. Zupełnie jakby Doktor zwykł wpadać z wizytą od czasu do czasu, jak najbliższy sąsiad. Jack pamiętał jak szukał doktora przez całe stulecia. Niełatwo było go znaleźć, kiedy nie chciał być znaleziony.

- Tak, Pani Premier – odpowiedział mimo wszystko Harkness.

- Do zobaczenia, Jack. I, och, cieszę się, że nic się wam nie stało... Nie, Phillipie, widziałam tylko zakłócenia, może spróbujesz...

Połączenie zostało przerwane i Jack wyprostował się powoli, nadal z uśmiechem na ustach. Rozejrzał się po członkach swojego zespołu, obszarpanych i zmęczonych, próbujących przywrócić Oś do stanu używalności. Spojrzał na Wilfreda Motta, zaszokowanego i bladego, siedzącego obok Marthy na zakurzonej sofie i w skupieniu przysłuchującego się wiadomościom. A potem spojrzał w dół, na śmieci pod podeszwami własnych butów i westchnął, kiedy spostrzegł unikalną pozaziemską roślinę, leżącą tam, połamaną.

- Mocno oberwali w Londynie? – spytał Mickey, ocierając czoło z potu. Opierał się o miotłę.

Ianto, który oglądał wiadomości równocześnie uważnie sortując przemoknięte dokumenty, dał odpowiedź:

- Nie tak mocno jak w Cardiff. Mieli tylko parę pomniejszych wstrząsów; światła pogasły na jakieś pięć minut. Prawdę mówiąc, cały świat to poczuł. Cały świat doznał zaciemnienia. W Ameryce i w Australii to trwało tylko sekundę, jedno mgnienie.

- Ofiary śmiertelne? – warknął Jack. Jego uśmiech zupełnie zniknął z jego twarzy.

- Jak na razie nie ma żadnych rapotów – Ianto zmarszczył czoło. – Za to dużo pomniejszych obrażeń. A straty materialne ocenia się już na miliardy funtów.

Podkręcił głośność w telewizorze. Głos komentatorki dobiegał teraz spoza kadru, podczas gdy na ekranie pojawił się montaż obrazów – zniszczone domy, tłumy na ulicach, korki, płonące samochody, ludzie koczujący na lotniskach, zamknięte i zdemolowane sklepy.

- _Panika __na __lotnisku __Heathrow __osiągnęła __zenit, __gdy__samolot __British __Airways __lecący __z __Kanady __próbował __podejść __do __lądowania __w __całkowitej __ciemności __i __bez __pomocy __żadnego __ze __zwykle __używanych __systemów __nawigacyjnych..._

- Tym razem się nam upiekło – powiedziała Martha. – Mogło być znacznie gorzej.

- _No __więc __wychodzimy __razem __z __chłopakami; __a __to __nawet __nie __Boże __Narodzenie, __no __nie, __zupełnie __inaczej __niż __zwykle..._

- Ianto!

- Tak, przepraszam. – Ianto przerzucił kanał z powrotem na wiadomości.

- _Ludzie __na __całym __świecie __patrzą __w __niebo __z __głęboką __obawą_ – zakończyła znajoma amerykańska komentatorka – _pytając, __czy __to __już __koniec __naszych __problemów_.

- Myślicie, że to koniec? – rzucił Rhys.

Jack, Gwen, Martha, Mickey a nawet Wilfred popatrzyli na niego z najgłębszym niedowierzaniem.

- Taaa – westchnął Mickey. – Pomarzyć...

Jack wzruszył ramionami.

- No, dobrze, Wilfred, idziemy?

- Niby gdzie idziecie, Jack? – natychmiast zapytała Gwen, podczas gdy starszy mężczyzna podniósł się z sofy, ściskając dłoń Marthy w geście podziękowania. Rhys trącił żonę łokciem, ale Gwen wlepiała wzrok w Jacka ze zwykłą dla siebie intensywnością.

- Wilfred przeprowadza się do domu na Windsor Esplanade – spokojnie odpowiedział Jack. – Jego apartament na razie nie nadaje się do zamieszkania.

- To przytulny, wiktoriański budynek – powiedziała Martha z uśmiechem. – Powinien ci się spodobać.

- Pożegnam się tylko z Donną. – Wilf odwzajemnił jej uśmiech; smutny uśmieszek, pozbawiony wszelkiej radości. – Jesteście pewni, że mnie tu nie potrzebujecie? Macie tu w Osi sytuację z rodzaju „Wszyscy na pokład". Mógłbym pomóc w sprzątaniu, wiecie, zanim zdołacie wskoczyć w stare koleiny.

- Bardzo chętnie, kiedy sam się urządzisz – odpowiedział Jack.

- Wszyscy na pokład – zaśmiał się Ianto. – Podoba mi się.

- I nie ruszajcie mojego biura – powiedział Jack, już od drzwi. – Nie chcę, żebyście mi coś zasiali.

Ekipa Torchwood westchnęła, wywracając oczami.

- Tak, Kapitanie.

Ianto znów podkręcił głośność:

- _Nie, __powiadam __ci, __żeś __jeszcze __nie __usłyszała __całej __prawdy, __Peggy __Mitchell; __to __jeszcze __nie __koniec, __o __nie, __to __jeszcze __nie __jest __koniec..._


	13. Długi wszechświata

**.13. Długi wszechświata**

* * *

Martha poderwała głowę znad klawiatury komputera. Ten dźwięk! TARDIS materializowała się we wnętrzu Osi, w pobliżu Manipulatora Szczeliny, ukrytego pod lustrzaną kolumną fontanny. Bez namysłu Martha odepchnęła się od pulpitu i klawiatury, wybiegając na spotkanie błękitnej, policyjnej budce, przechodzącej z niebytu w istnienie na niewielkiej, nieco mniej od całej reszty zagraconej przestrzeni.

Znajome skrzypnięcie drzwi i równie znajoma twarz w ich prześwicie, oświetlona bursztynowym i zielonkawym blaskiem płynącym z wnętrza TARDIS. Twarz Doktora wydawała się bezcielesna, półprzejrzysta, jak oblicze ducha. Szeroko otwarte oczy obiegły wnętrze Osi.

- Doktorze?

- Nie! Nie – nie – nie – nie – nie – nie – nie!

Zatrzasnął drzwi. Martha zatrzymała się w pół kroku, natychmiast pełna złych przeczuć. Podobne zachowanie nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

- Doktorze?

Ze śpiewnym zawodzeniem TARDIS zaczęła migotać, stopniowo znikając z czasu i przestrzeni Osi Torchwood.

- _Doktorze_?

Budka rozmyła się się w powietrzu. Martha stała przez chwilę z wyrazem szoku i zatroskania malującym się na twarzy, oddychając szybko przez uchylone usta. Przez moment wyglądała, jakby zamierzała się rozpłakać, ale zacisnęła tylko zęby i zwróciła się w stronę Ianto, z podobnym wyrazem wstrząsu na twarzy przenoszącego wzrok z miejsca, w którym zdematerializowała się TARDIS na rząd komputerowych monitorów.

- O...Key... – rzuciła Gwen, przechylona przez balustradę drugiego poziomu. – To była chyba dość krótka wizyta?

- Rekordowo – potwierdził Jack, wychodząc z biura i stając obok. Poprawił ułożenie szelek i wsunął ręce w kieszenie spodni. – Plus, minus, dwadzieścia sekund?

- Obiecał, że _wpadnie_. – Mickey Smith pochylił się i zaczął zbierać z podłogi szczątki nowych kubków, walające się w kałużach kawy i herbaty. Kiedy TARDIS pojawiła się w Osi, upuścił tacę.

- On... zachowywał się dość dziwnie – zauważyła Gwen. – Prawda?

- Rekordowo. – Jack zakołysał się na piętach.

- Eee... nie, bez przesady – powiedział Mickey wyławiając z kałuży gorące saszetki herbaty i odkładając je na tacę. – Powinnaś go widzieć zaraz po regeneracji. To dopiero było _dziwne_.

Ianto drgnął nagle. Błysk zrozumienia pojawił się w jego oczach. Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę jednego z monitorów i podnosząc wzrok na Jacka wyrzucił:

- Lodownia!

- Donna! – podjęła Martha już w biegu. – Jack! _Donna_!

Słyszała za plecami łomot butów Ianto, Mickey'a i Harknessa, pytania Gwen. Nie zatrzymała się jednak, dopóki nie zobaczyła TARDIS zmaterialiowanej pod kątem trzydziestu stopni, o kilka centymetrów nad podłogą, częściowo w ścianie pomieszczenia.

- O mój _Boże_!

Doktor wybiegał właśnie z budki, niosąc w ramionach potworny kłąb kabli, przewodów i małych, migoczących światłami urządzeń – niemal organicznych z wyglądu wnętrzności TARDIS. Nie zatrzymał się, żeby przywitać Marthę (podobnie jak wcześniej nie zatrzymał się, by ją _pożegnać_). Wydawało się, że nawet jej nie dostrzegł. Coś wymknęło się z jego objęć i klekocząc potoczyło po kamiennej posadzce. Martha poderwała do ust obie dłonie, tłumiąc krzyk. Znała ten przedmiot. Tę okropną rzecz.

Łuk Kameleona. Metalowa obręcz transformująca biologiczną sygnaturę organizmu. Najdoskonalsze urządzenie maskujące.

- Doktorze! – Jack Harkness niemal wpadł Marthcie na plecy, złapał ją za ramiona i bezceremonialnie odstawił na bok. Na moment stopy Marthy straciły kontakt z podłogą. Ianto szedł krok w krok za Jackiem, z mieszanym uczuciami malującymi się na wyrazistej twarzy – w towarzystwie Doktora zawsze obecny był na niej cień niepokoju i, być może, zazdrości. Mickey Smith objął Marthę ramieniem, pomagając jej odzyskać równowagę.

- Co się dzieje? – Gwen wpadła do sali ostatnia, z rozwianymi, ciemnymi włosami, z wielkimi oczyma rozszerzonymi ciekawością. Uśmiechała się leciutko. Na ułamek sekundy myśli Marthy odbiegły od Łuku Kameleona i niezrozumiałego horroru, rozgrywającego się przed jej oczyma. „Rhys, a nawet Jack, mają konkurencję."

- Co to jest? – spytała Gwen.

- Łuk Kameleona – wyszeptała Martha.

Doktor podniósł na nią spojrzenie sponad zamotanych do niemożliwości kabli. Jego oczy wciąż były rozszerzone i nieobecne, pełne obawy i czegoś, co niepokojąco sugerowało szaleństwo. Martha widywała już podobne spojrzenia i bała się ich tak, jak mała dziewczynka mogłaby lękać się ciemności, skrywającej najstraszliwsze monstra. W takich chwilach Doktor przestawał być jej najdroższym przyjacielem; stawał się tym, kim w rzeczywistości _był_ – Władcą Czasu, istotą ze starego, odległego świata, tak absolutnie obcą, straszną i nieujarzmioną, że zdawała się rozsadzać więzienie tego pozornie ludzkiego ciała.

- Martha! – zawołał z chorobliwym entuzjazmem. – I Mickey Mickety Mick, mój ulubiony obrońca Ziemi! Cześć! Jaksięmasz? Jack! Ianto! Oooch, hej Gwen! Ładnie wyglądasz, który to miesiąc? Jeśli wolno zapytać. A gdzie się podziewa Rhys? Nie powiesz, że już go wylałeś, Jack?

- Rhys jest w terenie... – zaczęła Gwen, ale Jack przerwał jej w pół słowa.

- Możesz mi _to_ wytłumaczyć? – spytał, wskazując na zaściełające podłogę przewody.

- Tak! – Doktor uruchomił soniczny śrubokręt i wetknął jego końcówkę w sam środek największego splotu kabli. – Nie! Nie teraz!

- To jest Łuk Kameleona – powtórzyła Martha ze zgrozą. – Doktorze?

- Mhumpsfihht – oznajmił Doktor przez soniczny śrubokręt, który w tej chwili trzymał w zębach, równocześnie przykręcając uchwyt mocujący dwa, niepokojąco chaotyczne pęki kabli. – Aaught!

- Ale to tylko _maskuje_ biologię! – zawołała Martha, odpychając się od Mickey'a. – W jaki sposób ma to pomóc Donnie? Nie rozumiem!

Doskonale pamiętała jak straszliwy ból zadało to urządzenie Władcy Czasu. Niekiedy nadal budziła się w nocy mając w uszach jego krzyk. Łuk Kameleona pojawiał się w jej koszmarach częściej niż najeżone wirującymi ostrzami sfery Toclofanów, czy pogrążający się w bagnie Hath.

Doktor znów przytknął śrubokręt do plątaniny kabli. Niemal biegł w stronę sarkofagu Donny; straszliwą obręcz przewiesił sobie przez rękę, przewody zarzucił na ramię.

- Nie-nie-nie-nie! – wyrzucił w pędzie. – Bo, widzisz, przebudowałem Łuk; teraz nie maskuje biologicznej struktury, nie musi, bo i po co; i nie zastępuje starych wspomnień zestawem nowych wspomnień. Jest bardziej czuły, precyzyjny, wybiórczy – tak, można powiedzieć – wybiórczy! Może _zineterpretować_ wspomnienia, oddzielić wspomnienia, odsiać je od tych, których nie powinna mieć, rozumiesz? TARDIS ma tę nieco telepatyczną cechę, wchodzi do twojej głowy. Może wyekstrahować nieprawidłowy zestaw wspomnień, odszukać gallifreyańską sygnaturę i oddzielić ją od ziemskiej, oddzielić te wspomnienia od tego, co czyni ją Donną Noble!

- Ale... Mówiłeś, że to niemożliwe!

- Niemożliwe! Niesłychane! Nieprawdopodobne! Tylko że ja jestem specem od rzeczy nieprawdopodobnych! – Doktor posłał jej szeroki, kompletnie obłąkany uśmiech, wciąż w ruchu, wciąż manipulując szczupłymi palcami przy przewodach, mechanizmach i samym hełmie. – Tych wspomnień nie można usunąć nie naruszając postawowej struktury osobowości. Nie, nie można wymazać wspomnienia Naturalnej Schizmy, gdyby to było możliwe, sam bym to zrobił; jeśli się _tam_ zajrzy, pozostaje w tobie na zawsze, wypalona, wyryta w mózgu, w pamięci, w tym, co cię określa, co definiuje twoją świadomość. Ale można to zepchnąć do podświadomości, do tych regionów, z których zazwyczaj się nie korzysta, o ile nie jest się Władcą Czasu, oczywiście, tyle, że... – Przerzucił śrubokręt z ręki do ręki - ...podświadomość wymaga poszerzenia. Nie, nawet nie poszerzenia. _Pobudzenia_. Ludzie niemal nie używają podświadomości. Więc po prostu w was _jest_, niezapisana kartka, _tabula __rasa_, _terra __incognita_, wolny dysk pamięci. Wystarczy odrobina techniki. Ciut geniuszu – to, nie chwaląc się, ja. Sporo oszustwa. Hmm, troszkę więcej niż sporo... _Bardzo_ dużo...

I nagle zatrzymał się w bezruchu, z sonicznym śrubokrętem w uniesionej dłoni, nadal śpiewającym na granicy słyszalności. Włosy miał rozczochrane bardziej niż zwykle, smugi smaru i brudu na bladej twarzy. Martha dostrzegła, że Doktor drży na całym ciele – ledwie dostrzegalnie, nieustannie – jakby wibrował na granicy dwóch rzeczywistości.

- Eeem... Czy ktoś jeszcze nic nie zrozumiał? – spytał Mickey niepewnie. – Czy znów tylko ja?

Doktor uśmiechnął się do niego. Odetchnął i zacisnął wargi w grymasie determinacji.

- Donna Noble ocaliła wszechświat – powiedział cicho, nieustępliwie. – Wszystkie wszechświaty. I wszystkie wszechświaty są jej coś winne.

- Co ty zrobiłeś, Doktorze? – z nagłym zrozumieniem w głosie zapytał Jack. – Co zrobiłeś?

To wytrąciło Doktora z chwilowego bezruchu.

- Aaaach! – sięgnął do pulpitu kontrolnego sarkofagu i zaczął przyciskać ikony na dotykowym panelu. – Odebrałem dług.

Wieko sarkofagu rozszczelniło się z sykiem zasysanego powietrza.

- Nie! – Jack ruszył w jego stronę, zdeterminowany, by go powstrzymać. – Nie pozwolę ci zrobić nic, co by jej zagroziło. Nie zrobisz niczego, dopóki mi nie wytłumaczysz...

- Troszkę za późno. – Lekceważenie w głosie Doktora było równie wymuszone, jak jego uśmiech. – Wierz mi, Jack. Jestem specjalistą od „za późno", „za wcześnie", „nie w porę", „w złą godzinę", „nie w czas" i „nie po kolei." Władca Czasu, jak doskonale wiesz.

Uniósł pokrywę sarkofagu.

- _Już_ to zrobiłem.

- Jack, powstrzymaj go! – zawołała Martha. – Mickey! Ianto!

- Ale ja _już_ to zrobiłem, Martho! – Doktor zwrócił ku niej rozpromienioną, szaloną twarz. – Ostatni Władca Czasu! Jeśli ktoś może ściągać długi zaciągnięte przez wszechświat, to tylko ja!

Mrugnął łobuzersko, podrzucił w powietrze metalową obręcz Łuku i złapał ją w locie – wirujący, srebrny krąg bólu.

- Ale _co_? – krzyknął Jack. – Co zrobiłeś? Czy to ma coś wspólnego z...

- Aktywnością Szczeliny? Zapewne. Nie, nie zapewne. Z całą pewnością. Bez wątpienia. Na sto procent. Niepodważalnie.

- Doktorze – jęknęła Martha.

Zaśmiał się tylko, wyciągając duży, kieszonkowy zegarek; jakże znajomy mechanizm, ukryty pod wieczkiem wygrawerowanym w tajemnicze gallifreyańskie symbole. Zanurzył dłonie trzymające Łuk Kameleona w głębi sarkofagu. Jack krzyknął coś głucho. Martha poderwała się do biegu. Mickey, Gwen i Ianto stali jak wmurowani w posadzkę, nie do końca rozumiejąc spektakl, rozgrywający się przed ich oczami.

Doktor cofnął się nieco, stanął bokiem do sarkofagu, twarzą do ekipy Torchwood, wyprostowany, w tej swojej irytującej pozie, zdawałoby się ledwie dotykając ziemi stopami. Teatralnym gestem wyciągnął ramię w bok, wymierzył soniczny śrubokręt, wcisnął przełącznik.

Martha wciąż biegła, słysząc jak sonik śpiewa cicho, uruchamiając Łuk, budząc skrzekliwy, pęknięty rezonans w plątaninie przewodów, dysonans w śpiewie TARDIS. Lodownia zadrżała, ściana, w której utkwiła budka, zarysowała się siecią pęknięć. Martha słyszała eksplozje dobiegające z głównej sali Osi, mieszczącej Manipulator Szczeliny. Lampy ponad jej głową rozjarzyły się, jakby docierał do nich prąd o zbyt wysokim napięciu i natężeniu. Jedna po drugiej, żarówki zaczęły pękać, rozsiewając iskry i stopniowo pogrążając Lodownię w półmroku świateł awaryjnych.

- _Nie_! – wrzasnął Jack.

- _Tak_! – odwrzasnął Doktor. Zanim Jack zdążył do niego dobiec, wyłączył śrubokręt, podrzucił go w powietrze i złapał, jak uprzednio Łuk – zadowolony z siebie (przerażony do granic możliwości) kuglarz, prezentujący swoją najlepszą sztuczkę. Pięść Jacka wylądowała na jego kości jarzmowej z taką siłą, że odbił się od ścianki sarkofagu i obrócił wokół własnej osi, zanim w końcu wylądował w splotach kabli.

- Jack! – zawołała Gwen. – Nie!

- Doktorze? – Martha nie była pewna, czy Władca Czasu w ogóle może przeżyć taki cios. Jack odepchnął Mickey'a, próbującego go powstrzymać, złapał Doktora za poły płaszcza i zamierzył się do następnego ciosu.

- Co... (uderzył) ...musiałeś... (znów uderzył) ...poświęcić?

Mickey i Ianto przytrzymali jego pięść zanim zdołał zmasakrować Doktora do reszty.

- Siebie? – wrzeszczał Jack, wijąc się w ich uchwycie. – Nas? Po tym, co zrobiła Rose? Po tym, co _mi_ zrobiła?

Mickey'owi udało się oderwać jego palce od płaszcza Doktora, który upadł na plecy w kable i w podzespoły, w zwoje rurek i przewodów.

- Au! – podniósł dłoń do puchnącego policzka i sprawdził językiem stan uzębienia.

- Co _zrobiłeś_? – wrzeszczał Jack.

- To, co musiałem zrobić – odpowiedział Doktor, teraz bardzo cicho, łamiącym się głosem. – To była moja decyzja, moja odpowiedzialność. Czyja, jeśli nie moja?

Ramiona Jacka opadły.

- Nienawidzę cię – wydyszał. – W tej chwili cię nienawidzę. Jeśli nawet... Jeśli nawet to _jest_ jakiś cud... jeśli dokonujesz jakiegoś cudu... znowu... i tak cię nienawidzę. _MASZ__TELEFON_!

Usta Doktora, otwarte do odpowiedzi, zamknęły się gwałtownie. Najwyraźniej zabrakło mu słów.

- _MASZ, __CHOLERA, __TELEFON! __NAWET, __JEŚLI __CI __NIE __PO __DRODZE! __JEŚLI __AKURAT __RATUJESZ __SZEŚĆ __CHOLERNYCH __GALAKTYK! __ZAWSZE __MOŻESZ __ZADZWONIĆ! __I __ZAPYTAĆ __O __RADĘ! __POWIEDZIEĆ, __CO __ZAMIERZASZ! __POWIEDZIEĆ, __CHOLERA,__ „__CZEŚĆ__"__! __POWIEDZIEĆ,__ „__CZEŚĆ, __JACK, __WŁAŚNIE __WYWOŁUJĘ __PARADOKS, __KTÓRY __NAJPRAWDOPODOBNIEJ __ROZERWIE __TEN __WSZECHŚWIAT __NA __STRZĘPY, __MYŚLAŁEM, __ŻE __MOŻE __CHCIELIBYŚCIE __O __TYM __WIEDZIEĆ__"_!

- Ja też się stęskniłem – odpowiedział Doktor z podłogi. Z pękniętej wargi popłynęła mu kropelka krwi. – Może ktoś zajrzałby do Donny?

Jack, Martha, Mickey, Ianto i Gwen obrócili się niemal równocześnie.

Donna siedziała w otwartym sarkofagu, trzymając się obiema rękami jego krawędzi, w mokrej piżamie w prążki, przylegającej do ciała, z Łukiem Kameleona przekrzywionym na wilgotnych włosach, patrząc na nich okrągłymi, nic nie rozumiejącymi oczyma.

- Kurczę – powiedziała niepewnie. – Ale miałam sen.


	14. Linie czasu

**.14. Linie czasu**

* * *

- Masz jakieś plany? – Jack obrócił się w fotelu. Złote światło lampy wyostrzyło cienie padające na jego twarz. – Co zamierzasz zrobić?

- Poczekam na nią – odpowiedział po prostu Doktor. – Potrzebuje nieco czasu dla swojej rodziny.

- A więc zakładasz, że nadal będzie chciała z tobą lecieć? Po wszystkim, co się wydarzyło?

- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby miała w tej kwestii wielki wybór. Nie będzie bezpieczna, jeśli zostanie tutaj, na Ziemi. Ziemia też nie będzie bezpieczna.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Szczelina ostatnio dokazuje?

Jack wciągnął długi, świszczący oddech przez zaciśnięte zęby. Rzucił Doktorowi pełne złości spojrzenie, obejmując wzrokiem jego wyniszczoną, pokiereszowaną twarz i szeroko otwarte, nadal z lekka szalone oczy.

- Czy to się dzieje z powodu Donny?

- Nie wiem. Nie zamierzam czekać tutaj żeby się przekonać.

- A co, jeśli ona nie zechce z tobą polecieć? – W głosie Jacka pojawił się cień zawiści. Jego oczy zamigotały.

- To możliwe. Raz już mi odmówiła. – Doktor rzucił Jackowi przelotne spojrzenie. – Wpadła ci w oko, tak?

- Co?

- Podoba ci się Donna.

- Nie... ona nie... Nawet jeśli... Nie twój...

- Tak, oczywiście. Przepraszam.

- Po prostu myślę, że jest cudna – rzucił Jack ostro. – Myślę, że jest wspaniała. A ty nie?

- Nigdy w to nie wątpiłem. – Doktor uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Nadal jesteś mi winny parę wyjaśnień. – Jack podniósł się gwałtownie z fotela, z rękoma zaciśniętymi w pięści. – Jesteś mi dłużny.

- Czyżby? – przez chwilę Doktor przyglądał mu się z wyrazem wyższości wypisanym na twarzy; boska istota szacująca wzrokiem pomniejsze stworzenie. Potem jego twarz się rozluźniła. – Może masz rację.

- Jest teraz z rodziną; śmieje się i papla; żadnych bólów głowy, żadnych krwotoków z nosa, żadnej śmiesznej niezborności czasowej. Dwa dni temu umierała. Złożyłem ją do sarkofagu z absolutną pewnością... – Jack przełknął gwałtownie, jego błękitne oczy zaszkliły się wilgocią. - ... z absolutną pewnością, że nigdy się już nie obudzi – dokończył z wysiłkiem.

- Wiem – powiedział Doktor cicho.

- Ale teraz wszystko z nią w porządku. Jest Donną. Pamięta nas i jest Donną. Jak tego dokonałeś?

- Oszukiwałem.

- To wiem. Ale jak?

- Zmieniłem linię czasu – prosto powiedział Doktor.

Jack milczał przez chwilę.

- Powinieneś teraz wyrazić swoje przerażenie – zamruczał Doktor.

- Spodziewałem się czegoś podobnego. I już _wyraziłem_ swoje przerażenie. Nadal masz dowód w postaci ślicznych ślepków misia pandy. Teraz chcę poznać szczegóły.

- Nigdy nie poznasz szczegółów. – Doktor potrząsnął głową. – Nie byłbyś w stanie ich ogarnąć rozumem.

- Dzięki, że raczyłeś wytknąć mi moją umysłową niższość. Po raz kolejny. Powiedz mi po prostu, jak można zmienić linie czasu?

- Udałem się w przeszłość i zmieniłem coś bardzo małego. Delikatna manipulacja ale mająca potężne konsekwencje – powiedział Doktor płaskim, równym głosem. – Zmieniając przeszłość, zmieniłem teraźniejszość. I przyszłość. To, co zmieniłem, zmusiło mnie do tego, bym udał się w przeszłość, by to zmienić.

- Powiesz mi, co to było?

- Wolałbym nie.

Jack westchnął głeboko.

- Doktorze...

- Nie było innego sposobu – wyszeptał Doktor. Potarł podbródek i spuścił wzrok, jakby zawstydzony. – Tak, czy tak, to już się stało. Już zostało wprawione w ruch. Wszystkie te zmiany, rysy, szczeliny, sam fakt, że Donna zaczęła sobie przypominać... Nie rozumiesz? Ja _już_ zmieniłem przeszłość, przynajmniej jeśli spojrzeć na to z naszego punktu widzenia. To był krąg, domagający się zamknięcia. Gdybym tego nie zrobił, Donna nigdy by sobie nie przypomniała, a ja najprawdopodobniej bym umarł. Albo i nie. Nie wiem. Nie da się stwierdzić z całą pewnością.

- A więc zmieniłeś swoją _własną_ linię czasu? – Jack zmarszczył brwi. – Ale to niemożliwe.

- Och, nie sądzę, żeby cokolwiek było niemożliwe. – Doktor wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wierzę w rzeczy niemożliwe. Bardzo niebezpieczne, w porządku. Ale niewykonalne?

- Czy nastąpi koniec świata? – zapytał Jack po chwili.

- W końcu tak. – Doktor zmierzył go z lekka zdumionym wzrokiem. – Czemu?

- Och, przestań! Przestań się wygłupiać! Czy świat... nie wiem... zapadnie się w sobie... albo imploduje... albo rozleci się na kawałeczki przez to coś, co zrobiłeś?

- Nie, nie sądzę... No, w sumie, może. Nie wiem.

- Doktorze!

- Jack, czas jest dość giętki, tak samo jak świat. Możesz go zmieniać, wykrzywiać, możesz go nakłuwać, ale większość ran się zagoi. Innym razem najdrobniejsza interwencja może tak radyklanie zakłócić ciągłość wydarzeń, że cały świat przestaje istnieć. Jedno życie tam, gdzie powinna być śmierć... Wiem, o czym mówię, wierz mi. Ale... zazwyczaj czas się goi. Tak po prostu. Pokrywa się strupem i goi się pod spodem. W przeciwnym razie podróże w czasie nie byłyby możliwe, o czym powinieneś wiedzieć, będąc Agentem Czasu i w ogóle.

- Ale to jest Donna – wyszeptał Jack.

- To jest Donna – powtórzył Doktor. – Dokładnie. Bo, widzisz, zawsze nas coś przyciągało do siebie, wpływały na nas jakieś siły, których nie rozumiałem. Wszystkie te zbiegi okoliczności, nasze spotkanie, nasze ponowne spotkanie, alternatywne światy tworzące się wokół niej, to się nie skończyło. To nie jest koniec. Myślę, że te siły nadal przyciągają nas do siebie. Nie wiem, dokąd chcą nas zaprowadzić, ale szczerze mówiąc, aż tak bardzo mnie to nie obchodzi.

- Doktorze, chciałem powiedzieć, że chodzi o Donnę. Ona nie jest jakimś drobnym wydarzeniem. Nie jest zwyczajną istotą ludzką. To Donna Noble, kobieta, której umysł wypełniłeś świadomością Władcy Czasu. Ona jest totalną anomalią!

- No jest, nieprawdaż? – Doktor wyszczerzył zęby. – Dokładnie tak jak ty. Jest _faktem_.

- No, no, no, kolejne szkaradzieństwo – wymruczał Jack ze złośliwym poczuciem humoru. – Przed nią też zwiejesz gdzie pieprz rośnie?

- Nie zamierzam. Wydaje mi się, że oswoiłem się z faktami.

- Słodziutko.

- Ta.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że Szczelina kompletnie wariuje. Świat nie jest w porządku, Doktorze. Twoja interwencja...

- Wywołała zmarszczki na wodzie? – spytał Doktor. – To masz na myśli?

- Szło mi raczej o tsunami.

- To tylko echa. To przecinające się fale, pozornie chaotyczne, ale wykreślające matematycznie precyzyjny obraz. Pojawią się i wygasną.

- Więc kiedy ona mówiła tak, jakby była o krok w przyszłości...?

- Echa. Prekognicja jest często wynikiem zmian dokonywanych w przeszłości.

- Tak po prostu?

Doktor westchnął.

- Nie, raczej nie – przyznał. – Nie, to wcale nie jest proste. Chcesz, żebym był z tobą szczery? Ooj, to było głupie pytanie, prawda? Nie sądzę, żebyś chciał, żebym cię okłamywał, no nie?

- _Doktorze_!

- W porządku. A więc szczerze. No cóż, nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy nadal znajdowali się w tej samej linii czasu co kilka miesięcy temu.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Uważam, że nowa linia czasu odgałęziła się od starej, po to, by zasymilować fakt-Donnę. Oszukiwałem, a w wyniku tego powstał równoległy wszechświat, dzięki czemu zmiana była możliwa. Być może istnieje inny wszechświat, równoległy wszechświat, w którym Donna nigdy nie odzyskuje wspomnień i żyje ze swoją rodziną, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że kiedyś się spotkaliśmy, przeoczając wszelkie ważne wydarzenia i katastrofy. A ja nadal podróżuję samotnie, do starych i nowych światów. Może spotykam nową towarzyszkę. Może nie. Nie da się tego stwierdzić napewno, biorąc pod uwagę, że ściany wszechświatów znów są nieprzenikliwe i w ogóle. I nigdy więcej się nie spotykamy, dokładnie tak, jak planowałem, kiedy wymazywałem jej pamięć. Smutny, smutny, równoległy wszechświat. – Na wyniszczonej twarzy Doktora pojawił się blady uśmiech.

- Twierdzisz, że nie znajdujemy się już w prawdziwym wszechświecie? – ze złością zapytał Jack.

- A kto decyduje o tym, który z nich jest prawdziwy? Albo _prawdziwszy_ niż inny? Są równoległe, rozumiesz? To znaczy – równorzędne. Poza tym, ty _jesteś_ także w równoległym świecie. To znaczy, jest tam ten drugi Jack. Jack, który ma odrobinę mniej zmartwień. Albo odrobinę więcej. Nie da się...

- Ok, więc w zasadzie sugerujesz, że w tym innym świecie nigdy nie udałeś się w przeszłość żeby zmienić ten maleńki detalik, przez co Donna nigdy nie zaczęła sobie przypominać, a co za tym idzie, jej życie nigdy nie znalazło się w niebezpieczeństwie? Co za tym idzie, ty i tylko ty jesteś odpowiedzialny za całe cierpienie, jakiego tutaj doświadczyła.

- Powinienem był pamiętać, że rozmawiam z Agentem Czasu – westchnął Doktor. – Powinienem być ostrożniejszy.

- W tej chwili mam ochotę walnąć cię w nos – powiedział Jack. – To jesteś odpowiedzialny za cały ten obłęd, czy nie?

- Nie jestem pewien. – Doktor potrząsnął głową. – Może. Ale te siły, te siły, które nas do siebie przyciągają... nie sądzę, żebym to ja za nie odpowiadał. Nie sądzę, że wszystko się już skończyło. I nie sądzę, że Donna w świecie równoległym jest zupełnie bezpieczna. Nie wiem jak Doktor z równoległego świata sobie z tym poradzi. Ale ja jestem _tutaj_ i nie sądzę, bym mógł zrobić cokolwiek innego, postąpić inaczej. Nie sądzę, żebym miał w tym wszystkim jakikolwiek wybór. Po prostu... nie sądzę, że to już koniec.

- Wariacka gadka.

- Taaa, wariacka.

Jack usiadł ciężko w fotelu, splatając ręce na blacie biurka.

- Wiesz ty co? – powiedział cicho. – Właśnie dotarło do mnie, że z ciebie kawał kłopotów. Jesteś jednym, wielkim, pierdolonym kłopotem, a na dokładkę ciągniesz nas za sobą w ten swój świat nieustających kłopotów. Zamierzam pogadać z Donną i zamierzam nalegać, żeby tutaj została. Nie podoba mi się gadka o nierozpoznawalnych siłach i o tym, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Nie podobają mi się odgałęziające się linie czasu, zmarszczki na wodzie i prekognicja. I nie podoba mi się pomysł, że to ty miałbyś się o nią troszczyć.

- Potrzebuję jej, żeby zatroszczyła się o mnie – powiedział Doktor po długiej chwili milczenia. Uśmiechnął się przelotnie; malutkim, smutnym uśmieszkiem kogoś bardzo zmęczonego i nie całkiem zdrowego na umyśle. – Najwyraźniej sam jestem kompletnie do niczego.


	15. Allonsy!

**.15. Allons-y!**

* * *

- Nie, dziadziu, nie rozumiesz? – Donna gestykulowała zamaszyście, jej zielone oczy pełne życia i iskier energii. – On mnie potrzebuje. Sam jest zupełnie do niczego!

- Donna. Dziecinko. – Wilf rozłożył ramiona jakby zapraszając ją w swoje objęcia. Och, pragnął ją uściskać. Jeszcze raz. I jeszcze. I milion razy więcej. Gdyby to od niego zależało, nigdy nie wypuściłby jej z ramion.

_To jest mężczyzna, który przyniósł cię do naszego domu uśpioną i pobladłą, wypaloną i na pół żywą. To jest mężczyzna, który wymazał twoje wspomnienia – dwukrotnie! To jest mężczyzna, który odszedł w deszcz, i dla którego miałem tyle współczucia; ale tylko do czasu, gdy zaczęły się koszmary. To jest mężczyzna, który nie przyszedł po ciebie, kiedy krwawiłaś i umierałaś. To jest mężczyzna, który cię porzucił!_

- Nie sądzę, żeby to był taki dobry pomysł. – Nie potrafił powiedzieć wszystkiego, co chciałby powiedzieć, więc tylko potrząsnął głową. – Powinnaś zostać z nami przez jakiś czas.

- Dziadziu... – Teraz była zaskoczona. Popatrzyła na niego niepewnie. – Ja _chcę_ lecieć.

- Ale... twoja matka... – O, rany, to było żałosne. Jak zamierzał powstrzymać Donnę wspominając przy niej o Sylvii? – Chciałbym, żebyś została – dokończył.

- Myślałam, że chcesz, żebym była szczęśliwa – cicho powiedziała Donna.

_Chcę, żebyś żyła. A nie, żeby wynosił cię z domu mężczyna w wojskowym płaszczu, ze śliczną panią doktor idącą za nim krok w krok. Nie chcę, żeby zabierano cię do innego miasta, do podziemnej bazy, żeby cię obserwować i poddawać badaniom, a w końcu ukołysać cię do snu za pomocą lodowatego płynu wpompowanego w twoje żyły. Chcę mojej ślicznej, sprytnej, zabawnej Donny, mojej całkiem-nie-chudej Donny, mojej zadziornej, pyskatej, głupiutkiej Donny, a nie tej smukłej, bladej, mądrej i zdecydowanej dziewczyny, która ze mną teraz rozmawia. Chcę z powrotem mojej Donny!_

- Chcę, żebyś była szczęśliwa – powiedział Wilf. – Chcę też, żebyś była bezpieczna.

- Ale ja jestem bezpieczna. Nie widzisz? Jestem absolunie zdolna do tego, by zadbać o własne bezpieczeństwo.

_Nie ma dnia, żebyś była z nim bezpieczna. Każdy poranek przynosi nowe, śmiertelne zagrożenie. Każdy zachód słońca – z trudem wywalczone zwycięstwo. Łzy, które wylałaś. Ból, przez jaki przeszłaś. Strach, jaki przegoniłaś wzruszeniem ramion i śmiechem, i skokiem w następne śmiertelne zagrożenie. Historie, jakie mi opowiadałaś, kiedy jeszcze pamiętałaś dość, by móc opowiadać historie. Przy nim jesteś żołnierzem, Donno. Jesteś na linii frontu. Walczysz i walczysz, a nikt nie wie lepiej ode mnie, że nawet najdzielniejsi żołnierze giną na linii frontu. Walczą i giną._

- Zostań przynajmniej do czasu, aż się lepiej poczujesz.

- Czuję się dobrze. Nigdy nie czułam się lepiej. Oj, dziadziu, on mi obiecał plażę. I tym razem zmuszę go, żeby dotrzymał słowa. Powiedział plaża i będzie plaża!

- Donno...

- No dobrze, dobrze – powiedziała przewracając oczyma. – Zostanę na weekend. W porządku? Czy mogę go zaprosić?

_Nie!_

- Tak. Oczywiście. Nie możesz zostać na dłużej?

Donna wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła dłoni Wilfa; delikatnie, z wielką miłością.

- Jeśli poprosisz mnie, żebym została, zostanę, dziadku – powiedziała łagodnie, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. – Wiesz o tym. Ale ja muszę odejść. Bo to wszystko jest gdzieś tam; wszystkie te światy, wszystkie cuda. Kiedyś to rozumiałeś. Nadal rozumiesz. Gwiazdy... Dziadziu, mogę ich dotknąć. Chcę ich znowu dotknąć. Mam takie uczucie... jakby były teraz w mojej krwi, tak samo jak w twojej. Przez całe życie słyszałeś ich zew. Teraz ja także go słyszę. Nie mogę się do nich tak po prostu odwrócić plecami. Nie mogę.

_Tracę cię. Mój Boże, tracę moją ukochaną wnuczkę!_

- Rozumiem, Donno.

- Dziękuję! Dziękuję, dziadziu! – Nachyliła się gwałtownie i pocałowała go w policzek. – Kocham cię!

I już jej nie było. Szczupła, dziewczęca w bladoniebieskich jeansach i w drukowanej koszulce od Gwen Cooper, z rozwianymi rudymi włosami, z oczyma płonącymi szczęściem. Wilfred Mott westchnął i powoli uniósł dłoń do policzka. Pocałunek Donny palił. Wilf spróbował się nie rozpłakać.

- To tylko weekend! – usłyszał głos Donny z korytarza. – To nie żadne sprawy rodzinne; to tylko kilka dni! A potem – plaża! No przestań się krzywić; tym razem chyba naprawdę sobie na to zasłużyłam. W końcu ocaliłam wszechświat, nie? Wszystkie wszechświaty. Myślę, że należy mi się coś w zamian!

_Z całą pewnością nie należy ci się lodowa trumna w wielkiej, ponurej, podziemnej sali Osi Torchwood. Gdybyż tylko wszechświaty były znane ze spłacania swoich długów. Gdybyż tylko świat był sprawiedliwy. Och, Donno, proszę, uważaj na siebie!_

Doktor mruczał coś niezadowolony.

- Oj, przestań, Doktorze – naciskała Donna. – Mam wrażenie, jakbym przespała całe wieki. Bo przespałam całe wieki, nie? Możemy polecieć do Chiswick? Możemy? Bo Dziadek chciałby się z nami zabrać. Wiem, że ma na to ochotę.

Wilfred uśmiechnął się leciutko. Och, pewnie, że chciał. Cały gniew, cały starch, wszystkie złe przeczucia tego świata nie powstrzymałyby go przed tym, by wskoczyć na pokład tej cudownej błękitnej budki Doktora. Choćby tylko na jeden lot do domu. Stanąłby tam, w otwartych drzwiach, i machał Ziemi tam w dole, tak samo jak machała jej Donna, tak dawno temu.

- Ooooch… no dobrze, - wymamrotał głos Doktora. – Tylko ten jeden raz.

- Super! – wykrzyknęła Donna. – No to ruszajmy! _Allons, __magne-toi_!1

Doktor wstrzymał oddech. – Co powiedziałaś?

- To samo, co ty zawsze powtarzasz, nie? – spytała zaskoczona Donna – Allo-allo? Czy coś w tym guście?

KONIEC ODCINKA TRZECIEGO

DALSZY CIĄG WIRTUALNEGO SEZONU PIĄTEGO W ODCINKU CZWARTYM NA KONIU SINYM

Allons, magne-toi! - Fr. No dalej, ruszaj się!

1 Allons, magne-toi – Francuski – No, jazda, ruszaj się!


End file.
